Mandalord and Guardian
by The New Mandalord
Summary: It's been three years after the civil war. Lara-su promised Aaron that she would marry him after she finished school. But she is already purposed to marry someone else and that person wants Aaron dead. Lara-su&Aaron Aaron is OC
1. Mobius and the Restruction of a Nation

**Authors Note: Just so you know, the Mobians are as tall as a grown human (between 5'4" and 6'1") and they do live as long as a Mandalorian.**

**

* * *

Mobius and the Restruction of a Nation. **

Late night on Angel Island Lower side, an old cat known as Mama Seria went through her old destinty cards.

"Marcos, Tina, your son has grown up to become a great man. He has restored the honar of Mandalore," She flipped another card. "And now his heart is looking for a mate. He has already promised himself to Lara-su, after she finished school," she flipped another card, it was the dark mask. "But she is promised to someone else. What to do, what to do..."

A guest of wind blew in knocking the top cards off the pile. One was the Warrior Guardian, and the other was Lovers for Life. They both laid on top of the Young King card.

"Aaron...Lara-su...together? This is the plan?" Seria looked at the two cards. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!? This will never work. He has an entire star system to control, and she is going to marry someone else. Oh, you two love birds have been up there far too long. Your heads are in the clouds." The breeze became harsher. "O.K, O.K, O.K... I'll see what I can do. But I can't make any promises."

XxXxXxX

The time was ten o'clock on the floating Angel Island. For this time, the streets were dead quite and empty, well almost empty. Lara-su, in a long black skirt and white jacket, walked through the streets carrying a paper bag filled with simple goods.

"_The first day off since I got back Mobius, and all I did was buy somethings' for my apartment."_

She was twenty-five now, living on her own, and graduated the university with top in her class. As she passed an ally way, a pair of bright eyes appeared.

"Hey lady…" a dark cloak figure came from behind her. "It's dangerous to walk by yourself alone at night. How about I walk you home?"

"Thanks for your advice." She said. "But I'm fine."

"No need to by Coy, Ms. Lara-su." The figure drew out a cleaver. "But what am I going to tell Master Scourge?!"

The figure tried to jump on Lara, but she pulled out six shot revolver from the bag. She shot the figure six times.

"What the hell are you doing!!?" She then pulled out a counseled handgun off her leg and pinned the assailant to the ground. "First I come at you with a cleaver and you don't even flinch, and then I find out you're a marine!"

Lara pulled off the cloak. "Lightning Lynx."

"Shocked?" the former Fearsome Four lynx asked from under Lara's legs. "You truly grew into a fine lady from what I can see."

"PERVERT." Lara kicked him into the wall. She then picked him up and shook him back into conscious. "I left your legs intact. Go back to Scourge and tell him Thanks for the life _he_ gave me."

XxXxXxX

She finally reached entered her five room apartment. The lights then revealed it to have a second floor. She put the bag and guns on the granite counter, and pulled out a can of tomato juice from the fridge. She sank down on the coach and turned on news.

"Today King Sonic's troops have now put down the last form of Overlander resistant in High-Glass area." The newscaster said. "This marks the third rebellion that the Morbian army put dow--."

Lara put the TV audio on mute.

"Years of peace my ass." She said. "The Overlander's would stop rebelling, if we stop oppressing them."

She then saw her family on the news, so she turned the sound back on.

"—n other news, Lara-su of the house of Edmund, who went missing for five years, will be celebrating her--."

This time she turned the TV off all together.

"Right… that's coming up." She looked over at her picture of her, Aaron, Anthony, and rest of the Black X's covered in dirt in front of The Mandalore flag after they liberated Keldabe. "I think this calls time for a drink."

She went back to the fridge and pulled out a half full bottle of Mandalore Tihaar. She poured some of the clear spirit into one glass for her and one for the picture. She clanged the two glasses together then she gulped her share down.

"I need your help Aaron," She said. "I need your strength. You're too brash in your decisions, and I need that right now. By now you probably banished the noble system and banished the ones who fought against us."

She laid her head down on the table, and quickly fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

In the Mandalore system, in the planet Mandalore; Aaron was late at work watching the poles for the first ever Mandalore elections. His law would create three branches: a Legislative senate, and Judicial supreme court. The law also said that the Mandalord would be the permanent Executive branch.

"Hey dad," black/blondish hair man, with a stitch scar running across his face, greeted his father as he entered his office. "You're still up?"

Aaron yawned, as he noticed his young granddaughter hiding behind her father's legs. "Ah Anthony. You have a little passenger."

Anthony quickly turned into sand and then reformed behind her, picking her up in the process. "Umbra, its way past your bed time."

The violet hair girl blushed in her fathers arms.

"I don't mind," Aaron said. "It's way past mine as well."

Anthony put his Umbra on the chair in front of the roaring fire place, were she quickly fell to sleep. He then looked at the poles of the race. Aaron's law was already solidified.

"According to the experts, we'll reach the fourth quoter, and no further."

"According to the experts, the Nobles would still be in change, and you and I would be in jail."

"What are planning to do after this?"

"Work on the Iccain policy. See If I can rebuild their land and way of life before anything eventful happens. Also get the Gun families factories up and running, people need jobs."

Anthony picked up Umbra. "Anything you want me to tell the senate tomorrow?"

"Tell not to party to hard yet. The vote might have been unanimous, but there is work to be done. This is the time to build our system."

Anthony closed the door behind him, leaving Aaron alone in his huge office. He moved the last pile of paperwork to find an unopened letter with Lara's handwriting on it.

"Looks like I have other plans."

XxXxXxX

The next morning, Lara woke up with a slight headache and an empty bottle of Tihaar in her hands. She looked over at her watch and noticed it was nine in the morning. She stretched herself out and then headed to the bathroom.

In the shower, she had time to think back about her part in the Mandalore revolution. In the past she would have to sleep on the ground with one eye open and bath under freezing cold waterfalls with a shotgun. Just recently she gotten used to having warm beds and daily hot showers again. Her dreadlocks have gotten longer since then, and were almost on the back of her legs. And braiding her pink hair was almost daily thing. She got out and put her glasses back on. She walked into her room without a towel on, because she figured who the hell would be in here. As she walked passed her mirror, she stopped to see what the events have done to her. To any man they would say, she had striking violet eyes, beautiful beyond imagination. Her body was tantalizing, yet so inviting. Her smooth legs were perfectly fashioned to her womanly hips. The water gave a nice shin to her fur coat. Any shirt could barely contain her sensational breasts, and any guy would gasp for air. She just saw a former Mandalorian warrior who still had a lot of fight left in her.

She finished her fantasying and put on her close for the day. Today of all days, the one she hated the most, so she figure she would take her time getting ready.

XxXxXxX

In the lower section of Angel Island, Lara had the hood of her jacket covering her face. Checking if anyone was following her, she entered the building of Mama Seria's fortunetelling. A costumer just left as she entered, unfortunately for him Mama Seria's predictions are ninety-eight percent right.

"Lara-Su." The old cat cackled as she entered. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you to." Lara put her payment on the table.

"Now Lara, I've watch you since you were but a child. I will not take money from you, even if it is payment." She pushed the money back to Lara. "So what can I do for you?"

She handed Seria a folded up picture of an echidna youth in full officer attire.

"Ah, Captain Wolfcrow from the house of Diris. The man who was able to put down the resistance with the Overlanders. May their souls rest in peace." Seria smiled.

"The man who my parents want me to marry." Lara said, seeming utterly disappointed with the choice. "I want to know if he will be a good husband."

"So you wish to know personal gain, all right." She stretched out her arms and started to hum a chant. "Wolfcrow is a strong man and noble on the outside. It easily masks his sheer disgusting lust for you. Stay away from him, or you'll go through hell."

_"I've already been through hell."_ She thought. She got up to leave.

"Wait." Seria said. "There is more you wish to know. You wish to know the future of Mandalord the Resurrector." Lara stopped and sat back down. "This man who _you _love is brash in his decisions but thinks as he goes. Ruthless in times of war, but a true leader in a time in peace."

"But how can I make him mine?"

"You wish to have a man who has everything." She said. "He has the wrath of an entire star system at his finger tips. But you need to show him, that no matter how hard he tries, with you, there is still more to conquer."

XxXxXxX

At the Hashi Kendo church in Keldabe, Aaron stood at the feet of the statue of his father while slowly smoking a cigarette.

"Never thought of you as a smoking man, my lord."

Aaron quickly took out the cigarette and stomped it out. "I only smoke to get your attention father."

Aaron turned around to see the older priest and then started to walk with him.

"I don't see you in church quite as often." Father Esterade said as they walked.

"Yah, sorry about that. It's just been a pain trying to re-stable the system and get the U. R. up and running."

"Something is bothering you, Aaron. You're looking slim, and have been losing sleep. What's bothering you?"

"W-Well,I've been having a recurring dreams."

"Now Aaron, you do I'm not a therapist."

"But maybe Goddess Kendo can help me." Father Esterade allowed him to speak. "I feel like I'm always seeing the torture that Mandalore went through. I then go into forms of shell-shock... and then... I see a bright form a Lara... almost like an angel,"

"And...?"

"And I wake up. That's it."

"Well,I know the answer to that," He smiled. "But this is a dream you need to find out."

"Thanks a lot you old bastard." Aaron mumbled. He noticed a red dot on the back of Esterade's head. "Father watch out!"

A bullet hit Aaron on the left shoulder, knocking him over. Another bullet shot Esterade in the head, killing him. Aaron tore off his sleeve and tied it around his arm to slow down the bleeding. He knocked and pushed through a group of priest who came to investigate. He had his first blade, Mangetsu, drawn and he chased after the shadow he saw.

XxXxXxX

In an alley way, twenty buildings from the church, a green skinned blue eye creature looked from around the corner to see if he was being followed. He allowed the gun to hit the ground, but then felt the cold fear of a demon wrap around his neck.

"Are you Scourge?" Aaron, who was reacting of blood and sweat, held the blade of Mangetsu near the assailants neck.

"You-You got the wrong guy. I...I'm not Scourge."

"But in the church, you killed father Esterade! You tried to kill _me_!" He shoved a syringe filled with bright pick liquid into the assailant's neck. "Now, who are you?"

"Flying Frog."

"Did Scourge send you to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't get in the way of his plan to take Queen Sally." He sat there with his pupils enlarged. "You see, Master Scourge always had a lust for her. And on the day of Lara-su's coordination, he's going to invade Angel Island with everything of the old Eggman empire."

"Do you know anything else?" Flying Frog just sat there. "That's all you know, huh?"

Flying Frog snapped back into conscious. "I swear it wasn't me! I have... nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you. However..." He drew the blade closer to the frogs neck.

"Please, don't!"

"You can't protect anyone without getting your hands dirty."

A streak of blood painted the walls of the alley.

The rain started to fall as he left the alley, re-sheathing his blade. Two men stood in front of him wearing long trench coats and broad rim hats.

"Mandalord the Resurrector." The metallic one with two red striped going down his eyes held out its badge. "My identification number is 803-D-RP-DM-497-3-C."

"But we call him Arrow." The second one held out his badge. "I'm Gil Falconii. Do you require any help sir?"

"You wouldn't mind just forgetting this?"

"I'm sorry, but, for me, that's impossible." He smiled. "You see, I kinda have a photocopy mind."

XxXxXxX

Lara was late for her event, but she didn't care. After seeing the horrors of war, she could take daddy's scold any day. She entered her parent's manor, but no one was there to greet her.

"Hello?" she yelled, there was an echo through the house but no answer. "Mommy? Daddy? Abby? Is anyone home?"

She walked around the house aimlessly. Going around looking at her old nostalgia. How she used to cry in the bathroom before her unveiling ceremony. Her old room. The ballroom. Kitchen. Gameroom. If no one was there, then they would be in one place. The roof top garden and pool.

* * *

**It feels great to be back.**

**So why do I feel so empty?**

**Hard to believe that we look down on Overlanders, and I fought along side a side species.**

**Next Time: Thoughts of the future.**

**If we keep regretting the past, we cannot move to the future.**


	2. Thoughts of the Future

**Thoughts of the Future**

It was the afternoon on Angel Island, and the shopping center was in full swing. Market owners were trying to sell their products on passer-buyers, kids tried to steal pieces of fruit for lunch, and poor Overlanders' were trying to scrounge for money.

"_This place has lots stuff here," _Aaron thought as he had Mangetsu bang on his side, and Lara's Odokemono tied to his back. _"I wonder if I could find a sword smith around here."_

Aaron, minus the two swords, seemed normal that day. His black hair was straight down, he wore a black leather jacket with a grey shirt under it with blue jeans. The other Mobians didn't even notice his red eyes. He finally came around a weapons shop, appropriately named Swords.

"I want to buy some swords." Aaron said as he entered the shop. This small exclaim woke the fox out of his drunken sleep.

"Welcome! Please choose whatever you like." The fox said. "We have old swords, new sword, beginning swords, and even legendary swords. We have everything because we've been in business for almost seventy-five years."

Aaron placed the Mobian credits on the counter. "I got one hundred thousand, and I want two swords."

"Two for one hundred thousand?" The fox sighed. "That would be fifty-thousand a pop. But you do realize a regular sword costs one hundred thou."

"Whatever, I'll take as much steel as I can get."

"_That's what an amateur would say……" _He noticed Mangetsu on Aaron's side. "H-hey c-c-c-can I see that sword for a second."

"Hey buddy? Are you all right?"

Aaron put Mangetsu up on the counter as the fox studied it.

"_Red plated sheath with a crescent moon tsuba," _He tried to open it, but found it to be next to impossible. He only got to see two inches of the blade. _"Stubborn with an inexperienced hand and an even wave design on the blade. This is it! A amateur just walked in with the Mangetsu!"_

"Hey buddy, is everything alright?"

"This sword," he said. "it's not that great…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" Aaron grabbed the fox by the collar.

"I'm just joking." Aaron put him back down. "Listen; since you are broke I'll cut you a deal. This sword isn't a ordinary sword but it's not a legendary sword. So I'll buy it from you for two hundred thou, that way you'll have three hundred and can buy three new ones for one hundred thou a piece."

"What are you talking about?"

"O.K. how about five hundred thou? I can give you six hundred fifty thou for it!"

"Pal, my blade isn't for sale." Aaron took Mangetsu back.

"Fine!" the fox slammed his hands on the counter. "You can choose from our barrel swords. Choose two you like, and then get out!"

"_Why is he so mad?"_

Aaron started to go through the blades.

"You must really like swords if you need to carry three around." The fox said. "Some might think you break them all the time. Unless you were trained by Central himself."

"Central huh?" Aaron asked. As if he didn't already know the name of his teacher. "I heard stories about him."

"It said he trained only one person, and that person actually came back from the dead."

"Really."

"Of course, I don't believe in fairy tales."

Suddenly one of the doors flung open, breaking off the hinges off and causing a barrel of spears to fall over.

"Hey Impachi," A young male echidna walked into the store. He was in full military dress and wore it proudly. "Do you finally have any decent blades in this scrap yard?"

"I don't have any for a murderer like you." The fox said. "Now get out!"

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that." He sighed. "Don't try to scare a way your first and only customer."

"If it wasn't for your weapon blockage with the overlanders; I'd still be in business!"

"And whose fault is that?" He chuckled. "Calm down or your arties will harden."

He then noticed Aaron, who already picked up all of the spears, fixing the door.

"So Overlander, you like cleaning up others' messes?" he knocked the barrel swords over before he left. "Here some more you can clean."

After he left, Aaron started to laugh.

"What an Idiot!"

"Don't take him to lightly." Impachi said. "That is Wolfcrow from the house of Diris. He is famous for slaughtering Overlanders during the war. Their soldiers, men women, and even children he has killed and never once flinched."

"Is that so," Aaron picked up a blade off the ground which sent a electrical shock through his body. "This sword..."

The sheath and grip were a faded blue green wrapped in ratty old gauze's. Impachi twitched as Aaron took it out. The blade was a standard size katana, the disign on the blade was like a blue fire from hell, but something wasn't right about that sword.

"Hey owner," Aaron said. "This blade, it's cursed isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I can just... tell I guess." Aaron just looked at the blade.

"... Well, your right. That is the one of the thirteen Ino-Shikon blades. The one you hold in your hands is the youngest and most unruly, Ino-Shikon XIII."

"Ino-Shikon XIII, huh?"

"The Ino-Shikon's are very powerful and dangerous blades. Many famous swordsmen have died terrible deaths do to them. These days there are no really swordsmen have enough courage to pick one up. All of them, minus that one, are in maximum security museums. If I sell you that blade, I'm afraid the curse might come back to me."

"IItsperfect," Aaron smiled while holding up the unsheathed sword. "I'll take it."

"You fool! Weren't you listening!? If you die, it'll be like I killed you myself!"

Impachi was soon struck on the back of his head by a broom.

"Shut up, if he wants to buy it then let him." an elder female fox said.

"Don't hit me!"

"Hey pal," Aaron said. "How about this blade's curse versus my luck. Let's see which one is stronger!" He through the sword up into the air. "If I lose, then I'm not strong enough to lead." The blade reached it's highest point. "AM I?!"

The blade was coming back down as Aaron took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stuck out his left arm.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND! THAT BLADE IS RAZOR SHAPE!!" Impachi yelled. "YOU'LL LOSE YOUR ARM!!"

The blade came back down and sliced straight into the floor. It was a deep cut, the tsuba was touching the floor board. Aaron opened his eyes.

"Its perfect," Aaron smiled like a fox with his arm still attached. "I'll take it."

Impachi fell to the ground as Aaron went back to the barrel. "Hey pal, do you have any more blades?"

"WAIT HERE!" Impachi ran into the backroom, and came back with a black katana. "The sword has a black lacquered sheath, the blade has a red flame-like midareba, and the blade itself is made out of one-hundred percent black adamentium." he pulled the blade out. "Its name Burakkuho-Ru, or Black Hole. My shop is small and it sure as hell not the fanciest. But be sure, this is the best sword I have. I've been hiding it from the house of Diris for years."

"... But I can't buy it. I told you, I don't have any money."

"That's fine, just take it. You can also have the Ino-Shikon XIII. Not everyday I meet a swordsmen of your caliber who challenges an cursed blade and lives. I pray you good fortunes friend."

Aaron took the two blades, strapped them to his side and then left the store.

"Well, well," Impachi's wife said. "Imagine a miser like you to give away our best sword. To an Overlander none of the less."

"You just don't understand." Impachi puffed out his chest. "What's so wrong about trusting a man with another man's dream?"

"Go clean the bathrooms."

"Yes, dear."

XxXxXxX

"Ahh, having three swords make me feel whole again." Aaron smiled as he walked down the street. He then stopped because one building caught his eye. "Mama Seria's Fortunetelling? Cool."

He entered the building, moving through the smell of incense and beads that hung from the cieling. Seria was meditating in front of her crystal ball.

"Umm... excuse me...?" Aaron said, slowly breaking Seria from her trance. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Ah, Mandalord the Resurrector, Aaron Wynne." She smiled her cat smile. "I knew it was only a matter of time until I would see you again."

"I'm sorry," Aaron said. "Who are you?"

"Please, take a seat," a chair came from behind and swooped Aaron up to the table. "I am Mama Seria. Your parents and I were good friends."

"You knew my parents?

"Correction: I _know_ your parents."

"I hate to tell you this, but … " Aaron said sadly. "... they died, a long time ago …"

"Nope! Wrong again!" She popped out of here arm chair. "Ha ha! They are _alive_! And they want to tell you something. You just have to catch old Mama Seria."

"What?"

"Bye." She darted off into the darkness.

"Hey, wait!" Aaron darted after her.

XxXxXxX

The roof top garden. So many happy memories. She learned how to swim in the pool. Playing with Sonia when her uncle Sonic and Aunt Sally would visit. Secretly learning how control the Chaos when her mother and father weren't watching. But today, the entrance was being guarded by two soldiers of the Morbian army. She walked pass them, not even bothering to look them in the eye, and saw even more soldiers doing patrols.

"Soldier," Lara said in a loud ordering tone. "Where are my parents?"

"They are dining with Captain Wolfcrow, my lady."

_"Oh great."_ She sighed.

"I'll escort you to them."

XxXxXxX

"Ah, Lara!" Knuckles greeted his young daughter as she entered the gazebo. The table was fondly decorated with different sorts of fruits and pastries. "Come and sit! There is someone you must meet."

Lara eyed her father, mother and then the brown haired echidna man sitting to Knuckles right. He was dressed in full military dress and held himself up high. He stood up and didn't sit back down until Lara sat down. He at least had more manners than Aaron.

"Good morning my sweet," Captain Wolfcrow said in a disguised tone.

She put on a fake smile and returned his greeting. She knew of his reputation, and the warning that Seria gave her. But what was more important to her was her promise to Aaron. She played with her white gold engagement ring, that Aaron gave her, under the table. This guy was gonna screw everything up!

"Lara," he said, as he rested his Diris chin on the backs of his hands, "Are you excited? We are to be married in just a few weeks."

_"HELL NO!" _she thought as she politely said, "Why yes. I can hardly contain my joy."

* * *

**Coming to this place means you'll have to face your past. **

**_Ow!_ Damn, what was that for?!**

**It doesn't matter! It's in the past!**

**Yeah, but it still hurts.**

**Next Time: Learning ones past.**


	3. Learning Ones Past

**Arthur's Note: Thanks for the hits but please, PLEASE, review. Tell me if it's good, bad, places that need improvement, or any idea's you have. **

**

* * *

Learning Ones Past**

Seria, for her age, moved like youngling out of the city and into the greenzone of Angel Island with Aaron still on here tail.

"I haven't moved this fast in a long time," her voice echoed through the forest. "A young handsome man, like you, is making me feel like a kitten again."

"Yeah, but the way you talk makes you sound like a cougar." He spotted Seria meditating at the base of a tree. "There you are!"

He charged at her but was stopped by invisible unknown force. It felt like her just crashed into a soldier wall. He pried himself off the wall, and fixed any part that was bent.

"You drag me all the way out here just to lock me out?"

"No," Seria said. "But to show you down the right path."

Aaron, confused, looked behind him to see a grave with newly cut flowers at the base. On the grave it marked 'Lara-Le of the house of Edmund. She taught others how to love.'

"Lara-Le?"

"Lara-su's grandmother." Seria said. "She was the person Lara looked up to the most. And she was also one of the guardians who brought you back from the dead."

"O.K." Aaron said, getting up. "I understand what you are to do. And I'm not buying it. I just came here to give her Odokemono back."

"If that's so, then why is my granddaughter still wearing that ring you gave her?" An angelic voice came from behind Aaron. The scenery around them seemed to stand still. "Do you still just plan to leave knowing that?"

"Who are you?"

A vision was an echidna woman with red hair and green eyes in wears yellow dress appeared in front of Aaron.

"I am that what I am." The vision said.

"I don't understand."

"I am Lara-Le," She said. "Mother of Knuckles and Mace Echidna, and grandmother to Lara-su. I already know of you, Aaron Wynne."

"What do you want with me?" Aaron asked. "Why have you appeared before me?"

"I have seen the oppression on which Wolfcrow will bring down on my granddaughter." She said as the sound of Lara's screams and the crack of a whip roared out and the forest seemed to wither and die. "I have also seen the happiness you will bring here." The screams were then replaced with the calm of children playing and the forest started to grow again. "So unto Wolfcrow, I will send… you."

"Me?" Aaron questioned the remark. "W-who am I to purpose to her. The other Mobians won't believe me, they won't even listen. You've chosen the wrong man! H-how can I even speak to her?!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT WHEN YOU MADE THE MANDALORD ARMY?!" Lara-Le shouted, causing Aaron to be knocked back words into a tree. "OR WHEN YOU TOOK KELBADE, OR WHEN YOU WERE THE FIRST TO PURPOSE TO LARA?! DID YOU?! NOW GO!"

The wind died down letting Aaron to fall to the ground. Aaron cowered up to the truck of the tree. He soon felt a warm pressence on his back.

"Oh, Aaron," Lara-Le said in a calming voice. "I know my son will be to stubborn to listen to you. His mind has been poisoned with Scourge's word. But with your power, you will bring this planet to salvation." her voice started to fade away. "You truly are the Mandalord."

Aaron looked up, everything started to move again and the forest was back to its green self.

"What was that?!" Seria laughed. "It felt like I was in that position forever."

"Yeah," Aaron shook off any remaining fear. "It seems like the times are changing."

"Yes but change can be good." Seria through up a card which sucked both of them into a black hole. They soon reappeared on the top of the dormant Red Mountain. "Coming to this place means you'll have to face your past."

She then held up another card over Aaron's head, causing a huge pile of junk to fall on him.

_"Ow!_ Damn, what was that for?!" Aaron said coming out of the junk.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!"

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh yes the past can hurt." Seria reactivated the card, cleaning up the junk. "But the way I see it you can either run from it, or learn from it." She tried to reactive the card again, but Aaron grabbed it. "Ha, you see! So what are you going to do?"

"Well first, I'm gonna take those damn cards." Aaron snatched the deck of cards from Seria and threw them off the side of the mountain.

"No, no, no, no, not the cards!" Seria yelled as Aaron jumped off the cliff. "Where are you going?!"

"To find Lara!"

"Fine get out of here! HA HA HA HA!" Her cards flew back into her hands as Aaron made his way down to the city.

XxXxXxX

After a long day of shopping, Lara-su and her mother, Julie-su, were relaxing in her apartment. Julie-su was busy brushing her daughters hair.

"I thought today went quite well, honey," Julie-su said. "So why the frown?"

"Cold feet I guest." Lara said as she played with her ring. "I mean I'm getting married at the end of the week."

"You act like that is a bad thing?"

"I'm twenty-five tears old, already seen war, and I'm extremely scarred about marrying a man I barely know!"

"All your father and I want is what's best for you."

"So I don't have any say in it?"

Julie-su thought about it for a second.

"Can you help it, honey," Julie said. "You're still a baby."

"Mooommmmm!"

"You still make that face, Lara." Julie said. "You'll make a perfect wife and a beautiful mother."

"We'll I wouldn't be on their cases twenty-four seven."

"Wait until you become a mother. Then we'll see how you treat your daughter."

"What if I have a boy?" Lara rolled her eyes.

"Then... I guess... You and Aaron will have your hands full."

Lara's eye's widened.

"Wait, mom," she said. "I never told you anything about Aaron, how do you know---?"

Her mother was already gone.

_"I really have to put trackers on people in my family." _

XxXxXxX

Lara laid on her bed thinking about what her future marriage would be like. Would Wolfcrow be a good husband? How many children would they have? But what troubled her the most was whenever she would think of that, she would always think back to Mandalore and Aaron.

_"Mandalore. It's filled with dangerous creatures," _Lara thought. _"One of the most Subtle, and deadly, is that you start to love it to much."_

XxXxXxX

_The fight for the upper Kelba river. Cut off this part of the river, then Kelbade wouldn't have a abondent supply of water. Seemed pretty simple right? Wrong! If the Nobles didn't already booby trap the river with water mines, then the rapids alone would capsive any boat. But I guess you can thank the Goddess Kendo for making then calm for the whole battle._

_"Brace yourself!" Aaron yelled. Lara proceeded to grab the attack boat and prepare for the fight._

_"Get ready!" Aaron jumped on the turrent. "OPEN FIRE!"_

_The warriors in the boat opened up on the Noble army's river side camp. Destroying anything that was there._

_"Good job," Aaron said. "Get ready for the next att--."_

_The boat suddenly was airborn on the right side. The warriors on that side were able to come off unsceathed. But, unfortunately, Lara was thrown into the river and was heading some of God Hashi's rapids._

_"Lara!" Aaron, without thinking, jumped into the river after Lara. _

_Lara couldn't stay above the water for more than a second. But thank both of the Gods, her coat was snagged on down tree before the rapids. _

_"Aaron," She cried back. "Help!"_

_Aaron was able to catch up with her, but so was the remains of the Noble army. _

_'The Gods must really hate us.' Aaron thought. "Lara, hold on tight. And don't let go."_

_He unhooked her from her jacket and then pulled her under water, becoming lost to the rapids._

XxXxX

_At least two miles streem down from the battle, Aaron broke the surface of the water gasping for air. He still had Lara in his arms, only this time she was unconscious. He grabbed hold of a tree root and pulled the both of them back on to shore. He carried her to a small cave that the past flooding seasons created. The cave seemed to be abandoned, but was used by the various rebel groups in the past, so there were food, blankets and other provisions. He laid her down on the mattress and wrapped a wool blanket around her. _

_"Hey Lara, wake up," Aaron said as he nudged her. "C'mon, wake up!"_

_He got no response from her. She was lightly breezing, and her skin, under her fur, was starting to turn light blue. he found blood on his arms and found that they were coming from Lara's feet because she lost her boots to the river. Luckily though the former camp had several first aid kits, so he was able to bandage her up. He started to become more worried when the sting of the alcohol didn't shook her awake. _

___'This is bad,' Aaron_ thought. '_It's getting dark, she is exhausted and freezing, and we have no contact with the rest of the army. She could die of hypothermia tonight if I don't do something.' Aaron_ knew what he had to do, but was quite hesitant to do so. '_I can't,' _he fought within himself. 'It's not what a gentleman would do. But... s_he'll die if I don't do something.'_

He then started to light some of the old lanterns. He then, keeping his eyes closed, started to take off Lara's clothes and hang them in front of the roaring blaze of the wood stoke oven.

_"Lara," he spoke kneeling down. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" _

_He still had no response. "DAMN IT!"_

_This time he felt how cold she was. Her lips were turning purple and she was as cold as ice._

_"DOUBLE DAMN IT!!" he started to feel panic set in. "Forgive me Lara, but I don't know what else to do for you."_

_He removed his jacket and most of his clothes, except for his boxers out of respect, and hurried under the blanket. _

_Aaron wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Cold as she was, her body was still soft and inviting. Aaron buried his face into her damp hair. 'Lara__, you have to make it! I'm not gonna only anyone else be taken from me! God Hashi! Goddess Kendo! If you take her away from me I'LL KILL YOU!"_

___He wasn't even sure if he was hugging a living person or a corps. He started to lose faith, until Lara's hand started to hold onto his arm._

___"Aaron," She weakly whispered. "Wh-where are we?" she lightly sneezed. "I-I'm so cold."_

___"Shhh," Aaron hushed while gently rocking her. "Save your strength, you're safe now." he started to lightly sob out of relief. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' he though as he started to hold her tighter._

_Lara didn't even mind that she was naked. She just felt glad to be in Aaron's arms and not in a Noble prison or dead. She sighed in relief and rubbed up against Aaron's chest._

_Aaron ran his fingers through her fur. The dampness didn't bother him; he still played with it and rubbed his face in it. He was completely elated that she was alive. Aaron felt like he was holding the entire universe in his arms._

XxXxXxX

Lara sat up right in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, and leaned back against the frame.

_"It was a dream of that day," _She thought, seeming disappointed with reality. _"CRAP!"_

Suddenly there was knocking at her door. She threw on a pale blue kimono, which showed a good percentage of her cleavage, and a loaded .375 magnum revolver. She opened the door and shoved the barrel of the gun in the visitor's face.

"Aaron?"

* * *

**You were only a slave when I met you.**

**I made you into what you are today.**

**You should be thanking me.**

**But instead you're trying to kill me.**

**Next Time: The Survivor of Xernex: I Am Alive.**


	4. Survivor of Xernex! I Am Alive!

**HEY GUYS! I'm back, and I got a new chapter. I've been liking the visits but I need reviews. I like to hear what you guys think, especially those for out of the U.S. So please review.**

**

* * *

The Survivor of Xernex: I Am Alive**

The legendary city of Xernex; it was a relatively peaceful and thriving land despite the harsh conditions of the desert that surrounded it. And, at the time, had a population of over a million people. It was also famous for its language, philosophical, and technological advances. Though slavery was a common practice there.

One hot desert morning, a slave was busy mopping the floors to one of the scientist's lab. His upper arm was bandaged from a recent punishment for attacking a guard. His black hair was long and was tied back into a messy pony tail. While his bangs were the only thing dripping sweat on his face.

"I don't envy you, kid." A voice said. "That is one bad brake on you being a slave. You're gonna have a verrry hard time getting out. Of course _I _can help you." The young teen looked around and saw no one, so he went back to mopping. "Oh I get it, you're ignoring me." The voice said. "Hey kid, over here!"

The teen finally looked in the direction from which the voice was coming from.

"That's right, down here." He looked down to see a small blue hedgehog in a metal cage. It wasn't like any hedgehog he saw before. This on stood upright on its back legs and should bipedal movement as it paced back and forth in the cage. The only quills it had which looked more like a hair style then actual quills.

"I'm busy," the teen said. "Talk to me later."

"What!?" The hedgehog said. "Get back over here!"

The hedgehog thrashed around in its cage until, because of his thrash, moved the cage off the ledge. The slave kicked a cushioned chair over to catch the cage.

"Would you stop fooling around?" He asked he put the cage back on the desk. "I'm gonna get in big trouble."

"Fine," The hedgehog said. "But how about I make you a proposition."

"A propo-what know?" he asked.

"An offer of terms for a transaction," his words were making the slave more confused. "As in business kid."

"No thanks." The slave got back to work.

"Hey wait a second!" The hedgehog yelled. "Your brashness impresses me. What's your name?"

"Since I'm a slave I, I go buy Slave number 299. But my name is Aaron, Aaron Wynne."

"Aaron, huh?" he said. "Well, Aaron, for your kindness I will give you knowledge. I'll teach you how to read and write."

"Don't see how that we'll help me with my job. Like I said, I'm a slave."

"A slave, huh?" The hedgehog questioned. "You mean: Those who have been denied their freedom and rights, whose ownership is transferred and sold to other as a commodity?"

"Transferred?"

"A conveyance, by sale, gift, or other wise, of real or personal property, to another." The hedgehog explained, but Aaron wasn't understanding it. "... You're not very bright, are you?"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Look. You're just like me, Aaron." The hedgehog sneered. "Stuck inside a cage, and can only look out on the world. Knowledge is the greatest treasure known to all living species. It is a power source that will never way you down. And in a way, you'll gain your freedom."

"Really?" Aaron smiled like a fox. "Then what should I call you then?"

"You can call me Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog."

XxXxXxX

"This is how you write sun," Aaron was giving the other slaves how to read and write in Xernexese using the dirt as a chalkboard. "And this is for moon."

"How do you write fish?" a female slave asked.

"Like this." He wrote it out for her.

"It must be great to know how to read and write and stuff." A slave said.

"Yeah and do math as well." Another one said.

"If we learned how to do that, then our master's wouldn't play tricks on us." A bald slave said. "Where did you learn that?"

"It's a secret." Aaron smiled. "Tomorrow we'll go over arithmetic using double digit numbers."

"HEEY!!" Their master yelled, causing them to jump. "So this is where you scrum have been hiding!" They all ran for it, but Aaron was the one who got caught. "You again. I'll make sure you don't eat for three days."

"Sorry, master." Aaron said, being hung from his ear. His master then found the notes he was teaching the other slaves.

"You know how to write." He released Aaron's ear.

"Yes… I can read and write and I can also do some math."

"I see," said the master. "So that's why the slaves have been becoming so knowledgeable. You've been teaching them."

After realizing that he wasn't in trouble Aaron said. "That's not all; I can also do some chemistry. So if you give me for an apprentice role, I can do much more."

XxXxXxX

Nine years have passed since Aaron became an apprentice. With the money he earned, he was able to buy a nice house for himself. His work was demanding, but he still found time to spend to give other slaves lessons. He soon became a full time scholar.

Scourge, over the year became taller (By three whole feet!). So out of the goodness in Aaron's heart, he was able to pull some string and make him a full citizen.

"Everything comes from one source and will eventually become one again." Aaron read. "In other words, the one and the all."

"You've become quite the scientist, Aaron." Scourge said as he sat on the ledge of a deck.

"I'm very grateful to you."

"For what?" Scourge asked.

"I am only able to live so well because of the knowledge you gave me. My days as a slave are a distant memory."

"Being of Homo Sapiens species, in you case though Homo Canis, is so inconvenient." Scourge said as he watched Aaron put away his books. "You have to build communities in order to stay concerned. And you are one of the few species who mate for enjoyment."

"Don't use the word mate." Aaron said. "It might seem ridiculous to you but we find happiness through our family and friends."

"Hmm... Really?"

"So what makes you happy?"

"Well..." Scourge thought. "Never really though about it. To be honest this city is all I know. If I left, I would probably die. But what about you? You don't even seem interested in the money, or honeys, you get for being a scholar. So what do _you_ want?"

"Ever since I was a kid," Aaron seemed at peace with himself. "There has been one thing I've always wanted."

"Lets hear it: Power? Respect? Money? Popularity? Women?.... Men?"

"A family."

"That's pretty weird."

"Master Scourge," a slave said. "The king wishes to speak with you."

XxXxXxX

"Immortality?" Scourge questioned the old king's word. "Why does everyone with wealth and power always go down this direction. It's so cliche."

"Mind your tongue, Hedgehog." Aaron's old master said. "You are in the presence of the king of Xernex. If you don't watch yourself, I will just kill you here and now."

"Right," Scourge rolled his eyes. "Sure you will. Remember you thought of using me for your sick experiments. If you kill me, you crazy old geezers, I'll haunt you to the grave."

"Enough ideal chatter." The old king said. "Immortality. Is it possible or not?"

"Getting a little antsy in your old age?" Scourge said. "How pathetic, my dear king." he smiled. "All right, I'll teach you the secret. But it's gonna cost a lot of blood."

XxXxXxX

Five days later, there have been several attacks on Xernex's outer cities.

"I heard that in the south, Bagorah village was wiped out in one night."

"How?"

"They said it was because of bandits."

"I heard they killed everyone. Even women and children."

Aaron was on the way to his lab when he heard the new.

"What a tragedy," Aaron said as he walked into his lab. "Bagorah village was wiped out last night."

"Really?" Scourge said. "What a shame."

XxXxXxX

For the next six months, the five surrounding villages have been attacked by bandits. And the outcome was always the same, every one in the village died.

"Make haste," the aging king said. "My health grows weak."

XxXxXxX

It's been know over a year, and the king is know bed ridden do to his health.

"Your majesty," His followers gathered around him. "The paths are cleared. And the design is complete."

"To bad we had to use the villagers for the sacrifice."

"Is everything in order, Hedgehog?" the king asked.

"All set." Scourge said. "Immortallity will be yours dear king."

"Then lets begin the ritual."

XxXxXxX

In the audience chamber, the king and his higher ups were preforming the immortality ritual. The king sliced his finger to put in the last amount of blood.

"A new era is opening to us!" the king announced.

"Yeah, my era." Scourge smiled. The ground started to shake like an earthquake, but the buildings weren't moving. The people and animals were screaming and gasping for air as if some unknown force was killing them.

_"What the hell is going on!" _Aaron thought as the only thing he could see was a typhoon of tortured souls. _"What is this?!"_

_"Hello?" _A man's voice called out to him in his head. _"Who are you? The living aren't allowed here."_

_"My name is Aaron Wynne."_

_"Aaron, huh? You're Marcos's son."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means, my lord, that you are going to learn to become the next Mandalord."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am a tool for the Wynne family. I am Central. And I will give you my knowledge!"_

XxXxXxX

Aaron woke up on the floor of his lab. He was gasping for air and hold his hand over his heart. He looked around and heard absolute silence. He picked up the red katana, which was laying right next to him, and started investigating the city. It was morning, and Aaron used the sword as a crutch so he could keep his balance. While he held onto the sword, his head felt like it was going to explode do to the amount of sword fighting knowledge.

"Somebody..." Aaron yelled out. "Why is it so quiet?" He found the people hunched over railings and face down on the ground. "... They're.... They're all dead. William! Andronicus! Rhinemile! Mei-Yo!" He looked over the corpses, and saw that they were all dried out. "What happened? Somebody... answer me..."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." A voice came from behind him. "You se they are so tired, it's like they had the souls sucked out of them."

Aaron spun around and bowed. "YOUR MAJESTY! You survived!"

"Oh do you like the clothes," the voice said. "I just put on whatever was lying around. How do you like waking up from the dead? You've been out for more than six years. Does it suit you?"

Aaron unsheathed the sword and charged at the now green hedgehog.

"SCCOOUURRGGGE!!" Aaron, even though he was flailing the slashes around, knew exactly where to strike. But Scourge was faster than him. "Hold still you bastard so I can cut your head off!"

"Sure, That's enough to make me stop." Scourge punched Aaron in the gut, causing him to gasp for air. "You were only a slave when I met you Mr. Slave Number 299. I made you into what you are today. You should be thanking me. But instead you're trying to kill me."

Aaron grabbed onto Scourges leg, causing it to bruise. "I swear..., one day,... I WILL kill you!"

XxXxXxX

Several years later. Tojo slums, Kyoto 37, Kalevala, Mandalore sector. Parties, gambling, and risk taking for the Nobles are daily. They rolled in their riches constantly while the common people are taxed heavily. Their poverty has reached dire levels. In the slums though, only the strong will survive. Mandalore has truly lost it's honor. When violence in the slums becomes a "concern", the Nobles send in the army to clean up the violence.

Aaron walked through the burned skelton that the slum once was. Small fires were still burning from the rubble, which any survivors would use for heat. The clouds above him started to blacken and humidity started to raise. He suddenly heard crying coming from one of the few standing burnt huts. He then found a young boy with blond hair and a very simply made autopart left arm. He was dressed in a dirty white undershirt and long brown pants with a rope belt. He hid his face in his legs as he lightly sobbed into arms.

"You realize if you keep crying like that your arm will rust." Aaron said, but the kid continued to cry. So like any reasonable adult, he stood him up... and headbutted him back down. "WHAT-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-GETTING-ALL-SENTAL-MENTAL-ON-ME-FOR?-YOU-LITTLE-SQUIRT!...Feeling better?" The kid rubbed his soar head as Aaron stood back up. "Relax, kid, you're going to make it through this. Do you have any family?"

"I have an older brother."

"Where is he?"

"He ran out to find someone," the rain started to fall outside. "I don't know where he is right now."

Suddenly an older boy ran into the hut, soaking wet and covered in ash paste. His hair was crimson color and buzzed back, and had a double scar that stretched down his face, running over his left side.

"Is this him?"

"Who are you?! And what do you want?" He yelled at Aaron. His clothes mostly consisted of a black trench coat whose sleeves barely fit him, and a pair of worn out jeans. "If it's food or water you want, we don't have any!"

"Thanks, but I already have some." Aaron got up and planted his hand on the older boy's shoulder. "You two are Projects. I never seen one up close."

"What are you?"

"Bounty hunter." The two boys attacked at once with sand and lightning. "You are cheeky little brats." Aaron stood behind the two brothers. The two brothers shot around to do another attack, but yet again, Aaron stood behind them. "I heard a rumor that the reason why you Projects are so feisty, is because you have high bounties." Aaron dodged a bolt of lightning. "Lucky for you two,I'm a bounty hunter with a heart." He punched the two in the stomach, bring them to their knees. The two still tried to stand. "So you still want to stand and fight. It'd be a shame if you die. If you still want to live in these slums in fear, go ahead. Or, you can help me change this system as my sons."

"Son...?" The younger one asked. "Hey, Zaps. What's a son?" He noticed his brother shacking in the ash. "Zaps? What's wrong?"

_"Be strong! Be strong!"_ He told himself as he created pools with his tears. _"But... Why... so suddenly... do I want to live. Why am I so happy... the tears won't stop?!!"_

"I know what kind of pain and weight you've been carrying." Aaron hugged the two boys. "You don't have to any more."

"WE ACCEPT!!" The two boys screamed through their tears.

* * *

**It's like the story of old before the Xorda's attacked.**

**When two families hated one another,**

**But the two children from the families were lovers.**

**But in the end they died a romantic, tragic, death.**

**Next Time: Star Crossed Lovers. **


	5. Star Crossed Lovers

**Star Crossed Lovers**

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life into their own hands.

XxXxXxX

"Aaron?" Lara held him down at gun point.

"Hey, Lara, how goes it?"

She pulled him out of the hall way and into her apartment.

"Lara, Lara." Aaron said with a smile on his face. "I can still see you're armed to the teeth. What other little girl carries those types of toys, hmmm?"

"Hey, you can never be too careful in today's society," she said nonchalantly as she put the gun back. "Plus you're one to talk. You're carrying around four blades. And I thought you only knew how to use three."

"This one is yours, dumb egg." He slung Odokemono off his back and handed it to Lara. "So this is your apartment?" Aaron sat on the plush arm chair while looking at the high scale apartment. "It's nice."

"Well, it's not Central, but its home."

"Its perfect." He smiled in agreement.

"Sorry," Lara looked through the fridge. "But I'm all out of Tihaar."

"I can live with that." He took off his coat and hung it on the back of the chair before collapsing on it, swinging his legs over one arm and resting his back on the other. His swords were covered by his coat, and he kicked his boots off as he swung.

"My, don't you look comfortable over there," Lara said as she came out of the fridge.

"Sure as hell. First chair I've sat on that has not broke my back yet."

"Still not used to your throne yet?"

"Lets face it, Lara," Aaron sighed. "My back wasn't made for this throne business. My office is a better place." He stretched himself out. "Come over here and sit."

"Where?" She asked. "You're hogging the whole chair."

He moved himself a little. "Come on, I can hold you."

"Yes, my lord." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

He didn't say a word; instead he just laughed and laughed heartily. Lara smiled at him. Though he was Mandalore's destined hero, the chosen one to protect an entire star system, he still had a rather immature personality and boyish-mannish charms about him. Despite that, she knew how angry he could become, his inanity fading instantly into a passionately serious, solemn, and honorable warrior.

She walked over and soon found herself resting on Aaron. It was rather comfortable, laying on him like that….

As she laid there, she let out a yawn, "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"I'm not surprised," He said. "It's two in the morning and you're getting married at the end of the week." Lara soon fell asleep in his arms. "Common, Lara, wake up."

"You didn't have any issues doing it the first time, and I was also naked." she murmured.

"... Well, you were dieing."

"Then I'm dieing."

"You're not dieing."

"No, I'm dieing," She pretended to die. "I'm gonna go any second. Goodbye... ehhh... ehhhh... eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Oh, is there anything I can do?" Aaron started to play along. But it was to late, Lara had already slipped into the land of nod. He carried and laid her on the bed and pulled the warm blankets over her lithe body. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms around her, whispering the words, "I love you, Guardian Lara-Su."

He then started to talk to the Gods In Mando'a.

XxXxXxX

Lara looked around her. All she saw was mist and all she heard was the echo of the wind.

_"Where am I?" _She looked around in the fog. _"Am I dreaming? I must be! This must be a dream."_

The fog soon formed and morphed into the skylight of Echidnaopolis. Soon, she found herself in a clearing in the middle of the center of the city.

Around the center fountain were white chairs lined up in a church pew fashion. The center isle was a red carpet covered in rice and confetti. She then felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw a person sitting in the last row.

"Mmmm, excuse me?" She asked the figure. "What is all of this."

"Lara! You're here!" The figure said as tears of blood streamed down it's face. "Do you have any idea how long you've kept me waiting?"

"Huh? Waiting?" Lara tilted her head in confusion. This was shaping up to some strange dream already and she was not in the R.E.M sleep yet.

"Don't tell me you forgot Lara." he went on. The figure was dressed in a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, a waraji and large white haori. The person's right arm was blacked out and seemed to be a void of nothing. "Did Wolfcrow done something to you to make you forget me or what happened?"

"Why? What happened!" She exclaimed.

"The night you woke up and told me you loved me," the figure went on. He stepped a bit closer and put his arms around her tiny waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "The night we..." he trailed off. She could feel his hot, muggy, breaths and lips brushing against her neck as he held her. It was a feeling like no other, and she wished she could stay like this, wrapped in his arms, forever

"What is this?" she whispered, "Is this what it is like to be in love?"

"Lara-Su," he murmured back, "This is love. You are my love…"

She tried to hug the figure a little, but that caused the entire city to shatter. The figure then turned to ash and crumbled. She then fell into a hole of blackness.

XxXxXxX

Lara woke up, hearing Aaron talking to his parents in Mando'a.

"Well, Dad, I don't know what to do," He sighed. "I mean beating the nobles was easier than this."

"You're telling me." Lara butted in, also in Mando'a.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No. Aaron,..." She murmured. "I think I have finally realized the feelings locked in my heart. Now, I know,… I love you."

"What made you come to this realization so suddenly?" Aaron, surprised at the sudden realization, asked.

"You always saved my life. Ever since we fist met, you've always have been saving my ass." She said. "So let me, for once, save you."

"Alright," he managed to whisper as he lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her fervently. This was the best he had given her as of yet, and she couldn't believe how passionate he was being with her. She parted her lips slightly, kissing him back with equal passion, realizing that this was what she had longed for all these years she had known him. Slowly, he pulled his mouth away. She could see in his eyes that he had done so somewhat unwillingly. Her eyes were wide with amazement. She had no idea he could be like this; it was a side of him she had never seen before.

"Aaron… Aaron…" she had no idea what to say to him and found herself just repeating his name over and over as she hungrily pushed the blankets off of her body, allowing Aaron to rest right on top of her.

"I never dreamed you would say my name like that," he said with a smile as he rolled her on her back and pinned her down at the shoulders.

"I never want Wolfcrow to hold me down like this," Lara said softly as she shifted herself around a bit, "Only you…"

"But you are an engaged woman, Lara. What makes me more wonderful then a future queen?" he whispered to her as he swung a leg over her, so he was straddling her, "Am I what your heart tells you?"

"Oh Aaron, you are what my heart demands," she reached back to touch his hand. He held her so powerfully… yet he was gentle with her. How it was possible, she did not understand… but she liked the way it felt.

"Tonight… let me… have you," he whispered, his voice growing erotic hunger, "Let me make it a night you will… never forget."

She could feel Aaron take off her kimono, as she started to toy with his six pack.

"Fine then... Aaron... please, make me yours." She tilted her head back into a oblivion of pleasure.

XxXxXxX

In the apartment building across the street. Two Dingo's, in full military gear, watched the unravelling events of the two lovers.

"Should we report this to commander Wolfcrow or Scourge?"

"No, not yet," The one with the binoculars said. "This is getting good."

The door behind them opened up.

"That you Kevin?" the sniper dingo asked. "Take this info to commander Wolfcrow at once."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the figure drew out an broadsword with, nine rings in it, and sliced off the sniper's head.

"What the he-."

The figure wore a long dark green coat and black pants. He had long green hair and wore a white mask out of animal bone. He pulled out a cigarette and an old play book.

"Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

**

* * *

**_I took a walk around the world to _  
_Ease my troubled mind _  
_I left my body laying somewhere _  
_In the sands of time _  
_I watched the world float to the dark _  
_Side of the moon _  
_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah _

_I watched the world float to the _  
_Dark side of the moon _  
_After all I knew it had to be something _  
_To do with you _  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then _  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

_If I go crazy then will you still _  
_Call me Superman _  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be _  
_There holding my hand _  
_I'll keep you by my side with _  
_My superhuman might _  
_Kryptonite _

_You called me strong, you called me weak _  
_But your secrets I will keep _  
_You took for granted all the times I _  
_Never let you down _  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if _  
_Not for me then you would be dead _  
_I picked you up and put you back _  
_On solid ground _

_If I go crazy then will you still _  
_Call me Superman _  
_If I'm alive and well will you be _  
_There holding my hand _  
_I'll keep you by my side with my _  
_Superhuman might _  
_Kryptonite_

_

* * *

_**Days go on.**

**Moment last for a while.**

**But even the Mandalord needs protection.**

**Next Time: Oni-Wabanshu's War Cry.**

**We live to protect the Royal family.**

**

* * *

Hey Guys, me again. I know a little cheesy so that's why I put that one violent scene in. If you haven't found out by now, the first and last lines are from William Shakespear's Romeo & Juliet.**


	6. OniWabanshu's War Cry

**Hey Guy's, Me again. Thanks fir the hits, but please continue to review.**

**

* * *

**

**Oni-Wabanshu's War Cry.**

It was fifteen minutes before dawn on Angel Island. In an abandoned apartment complexs, two hooded figures were looking at a blue print an Knuckle's manor.

"My men are at ready, Lord Scourge. And all of the Egg Attack-bots are at the ready in the Badlands." Wolfcrow said.

"Perfect." Scourge said with a slimmed smile. "Remember, I'll help you obtain Lara-su, as long as you help me get Sally."

"And what of the King or their children?"

"The King... we'll give him to Rose, lord knows how she obsesses over him." He used a hot match to burn out the two twins in the picture. "The kids, either way."

XxXxXxX

Aaron groaned softly as he awoke. Lara was curled up beside him, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder while his arm was wrapped gently around her waist. She was stroking the battle scars on his body. He could feel one of her silky fur legs draped across him and a delicate hand resting on his chest, covered by his own. Aaron reflected on how natural it felt to have Lara lying next to him, sharing her bed, as he absently began stroking his thumb across her hand while he looked at her.

Her red dreadlocks lay languidly across the pillow and the bed sheet was pulled up modestly to her chest. Her eyes were closed, long lashes brushing her cheeks, and her lips parted ever so slightly in sleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful, and more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

It was mid-morning, Aaron wagered, which meant that Lara had some wedding stuff she gad to attend to. But something seemed off inside the apartment. Aaron tried to gently extricate himself from Lara's embrace, he found his were useless because his motions only caused her to snuggle closer against him.

_"Looks like your queen doesn't want to let you go yet," _Aaron thought. _"Let's see you get out of this one, my lord."_

He lay there for a long moment before deciding a course of action. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her gently onto her back, freeing one arm, then the other. Lara murmured something incoherent in her sleep, reaching out blindly and grabbing a pillow instead. Aaron kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. A small smile graced Lara's lips.

Aaron put his boxers and jeans back on and then went investigating on what was making him feel... off. Aaron walked stealthy into the den, putting one foot in front of another as not to make a sound. He pulled out Burakkuho-Ru and Ino-Shikon XIII and slowly looked around.

"All right, Burakkuho-Ru," Aaron said. "You're up first." He spun around quickly and cut down a Egg Chameleon-bot. "Robots from the past Dr. Ivo Eggman."

"How did you find out?" A voice said.

"I was a bounty hunter before I was Mandalord. So I, of course, he tried to hire me. But I refused." A metallic tongue latched out at him, but Aaron sliced it, and the bot, with one swing. "Burakkuho-Ru is pretty light. An excellent blade," two more appeared, Aaron slice directly threw them with Ino-Shikon XIII. "It sliced right through that metal. Ino-Shikon has a great edge. But as a legendary sword goes, you should only cut when _I _tell you to. You're a problem child."

One of the Chameleon-bots had some sparks of life left in it, and used it to cut down Aaron. But it was cut short do to three Mandalore style kunais' stabbing it into its back.

"Ehn Fuu Yao?" Aaron re-sheathed his sword as the young girl bowed before him. The young girl kept her hair short so that she could easily move her bone white mask on and off. She wore a blue and black striped kimono top which draped over her hands. She also wore beige training pants with sandals. "Where's Hon Yao or Maxi?"

"My grandfather is breaking that di'kut Maxi out of prison."

XxXxXxX

Outside the Echidnaopolis an old man dressed in a fine fitted suit and hat, waited for the release doors to open. When they finally did, a young man with a smile of a fool on. He wore a long black coat and blue jeans. His long green hair was tied back with his bangs spiked out in front.

"Thank you for busting me out, Hon Yao." he said.

"Hmph," Hon Yao rolled his eyes. "You know, you would have made a great criminal in a past life."

"And you would've made a great lawyer." Maxi rolled his eyes as he walked past. "I'm just glad you broke me out when you did. I was running out of jokes."

"Your methods of dealing with people who want to kill Aaron are... _unethical_."

"You never complained about my methods before?"

"When have I ever complained?" Hon Yao asked. "When have I ever complain about you practicing the base at two in the morning? Or your constant smoking? Your general lack of hygiene? That fact that your house is practically a museum to the past humans? The experiments that you practice on yourself? Or that you've never filed your paperwork?!"

"I get it! I get it!" Maxi cleared out the ear full. "I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!"

"You must really drive Celeste insane."

"Why do you think I only do this stuff to you?"

XxXxXxX

Aaron checked back in the bedroom to see if the fight woke Lara up. She was still in the bed, sleeping peacefully. He then heard the sound of two large things hitting the ground in the hallway. The door opened as the destroyed body of a Egg-bot collapsed in. Behind it was a girl who outwardly appears to be little more than nineteen years old. She had long lime green hair, which matched her eyes, and she was dressed in the standard uniform consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo engraved into her autopart right arm. She bowed to Aaron, and he bowed back.

"Celeste, Fuu, I need you to clean up these clankers before Lara wakes up."

"Consider it done." Fuu said.

"Knowing Lady Lara," Celeste pulled her sword out of the Egg-bot. "If she can sleep through a artillery barrage, then she can sleep through anything."

With a double blink, the two girls cleaned the battle zone spotless of any proof. Aaron sighed as he sat down on the bed, his eyes were then covered by a blindfold and pulled backwards.

"Okay. Okay. I surrender." He smiled as Lara hovered over him. "What are my terms?"

"Marry me."

"I thought we already " He took the blindfold off and held Lara in her arms. "Ever made love first thing in the morning?" he asked with invisible anticipation in his voice.

"Never," she said with that same smile, full of waywardness.

"Today's your lucky day then," he whispered in his enticing voice.

"Is it now?" She wrapped her arms around his muscled body.

"Uh huh," he muttered back, "By the Gods, I missed you."

And with that said, she pulled him away from the crisp morning air, under the covers, warm from their bodies, and made love to him once again, and wishing that she could live in this sweet bliss with her love forever, void of evil and interruptions. And luckily for her, this was her only free day of the day of the week.

XxXxXxX

On the roof off the opposite apartment, a coyote dressed in a long black coat and blue jeans with a long green stripe going down it's back, paced back and forth. While Hon Yao sat on a create watching him.

"Maxi, relax," He said. "Celeste is going to be fine."

The coyote morphed into a coyote humanoid mix and started to drum his fingers on the ledge with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Hello boys," Fuu and Celeste hopped over the ledge from the fire escape. Maxi turned full human, took the cigarette out of his mouth, and gave Celeste a passionate kiss.

"Get a room, you two." Fuu rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Celeste said in a sly tone.

"Hardly!" Fuu snapped back.

The metallic door, which led to the roof, opened and Gil Falconii walked out in full Mandalorian armor. His armor was a dark brown and as smooth as a blade. On his helmet, which he carried in one arm, was the teeth design for unknown Mandalore beast. On his back were two machetes' in an X formation.

"Hey grandpa," he greeted Hon Yao. "Fuu, I can see you're still flat as ever."

"Shut up! Photo-head!"

Falco just laughed.

"Gil," Hon Yao said. "Did you bring in the nominees for Vertigo squad?"

"Right here." he pulled out five folders filled with information.

* * *

**This is going to be the spearhead of the spearhead for the military.**

**You've been picked because you are the best of the best, even better than that.**

**You'll go through hell, I won't lie. **

**But I think you and the team can handle it.**

**Next Time: The Elites of the Elite. Vertigo Squad.**


	7. The Elites of the Elite Vertigo Squad

**Hey Guys, New Mandalord here. Listen there are two things that I love Fanfiction and Fanart. For any artists reading this, this is an open challenge. Try your best to draw either the faces or entire bodies of the Vertigo team, anyone in the OniWabanshu, Aaron, or Lara. Images can be sent to .com/. Try your best and I'll post the pictures all over the page. And PLEASE review, I know it's short **

**

* * *

The Elites of the Elite. Vertigo Squad.**

Falco laid out the folders on the roof while the four of them circled up around it.

"Aaron has informed me that he wants a special task force to handle international affairs before the rest of the military sets in." Hon Yao said

"Oh yeah sure," Maxi rolled his eyes. "Like the Oni-Wanbashu and Samurai's aren't already special task forces.

"The Oni-Wabashu was made to be a secret police. The Samurai were made to protect the Royal Family. Vertigo is going to be made to protect all of Mandalore." Said Fuu.

"What we have here are stats, grade reports, which family they are from, experience, and the rest of that good stuff." Falco smiled.

"The lets get started," Celeste opened the first folder to see a young sixteen year old boy with long light blue hair that when tied together with his head band, that had his families patterns on them, sticks up in spikes. "Name: Akisu Touzoku. Age: Fifty-Eight. Area of Expertise: Demolition and Communication."

"It's funny how those two things work together." Falco said.

"Says here he takes good care of his subordinates. and he has a temper the as small as his size." She continued to read his profile. "Current rank: Second Lieutenant."

"Move him to Staff Sargeant ranking for the squad." Hon Yao said as he read a copy of Akisu's personal profile. "He'll gain as his attitude changes."

"He's also a project," Celeste said in a sly tone. "Project Number: 102. Ability: Able to create shock waves."

"So what we have is a mini-quakeman," Falco said. "Let him keep his rank. Next one?"

"Name: Maec Havox." The picture was of a man with a tattoo of a hand grasping three arrows next to his left ear and spiky blond and brown hair with a widow's peak hairstyle. "Age: One Twenty-Seven. Area of Expertise: sniper."

"Trust me," Falco said from his own experience. "He's not the brightest, but compensates with discipline and tenacity. And, of being in the Havox family, he has a trained Razor-Hawk as his spotter. Although he smokes more than you do Maxi. What's his current rank?"

"First Lieutenant."

"Let him stay."

"Abena Beviin?" Fuu looked at the picture of the Iccan woman. Her skin was brown, which showed out her red eyes, and had a short cut white hair. "Gil, why is your girlfriend in the pick?"

"Just read her profile wall-chest."

"Fine! Area of Expertise: Medic. Graduated at the top of her class under Lady Kitari. Belied by her relaxed manner and her no sides, only patients logic. And... Ah hell."

"What?" Maxi said as he made himself comfortable on the roof.

"Her parents were also doctors. They were killed during the Iccan Genocide."

"Ouch." Maxi said. "Moving on." he picked up the last folder. "Okay we have Keilara Santorini. Rank: Chieftan." She had deep red hair long straight hair with orange-tan-ish skin tone. "Says here she has always went back for her comrades. And she was almost court marshaled for saving the life of an enemy."

"So what we have is a short tempered quake-kid, a trigger happy medic of my girlfriend, a sniper who smokes than a freight train with a metal bird of pray pet, and a saint." Falco counted on his fingers.

"And you." Hon Yao said.

"And me... wait... WHAT!" Falco came to the sudden realization. "Since when did I become part of this group of crazed bastards!"

"You are the best for the job."

"I'm a freakin warrant officer in the police force! I'm already serving my country!"

"Yeah, but Aaron chose you himself," Celeste said. "You trained to be an Oni-Wanbashu, and you even said your brain is like a photocopier."

_"Maybe I should keep my big yap shut."_

"So does Aaron have any orders on Wolfcrow?" Celeste asked.

"He just has to say the word and I'll snap that pinprick's neck." Maxi smile a toothly smile.

"Aaron said not to harm him." Hon Yao sighed.

"What? why?" Maxi sprung up.

"Aaron does not want any tension between Mandalore and Mobius." Hon Yao sighed. "If we get rid of Wolfcrow, no matter how throughly, it will cause tension within the Mobians. And if they find out Aaron is here for lady Lara,-"

"Then they will automatically assume that it was his doing." Maxi finished off the sentence. "I got the concept." He went back to his spot on the ledge. "Aaron is a smart guy. I think he knows what he is doing."

* * *

**Overlanders were once a more developed form called Humans.**

**They once lived on this planet and called it home.**

**They were renowned for their intelligence and curiosity.**

**But that led to their downturn and extinction.**

**Next Time" Deadlock! Thing get complicated.**

**I had the honor of fighting side by side with Humans.**


	8. Deadlock! Things get complicated

**Hey Guy's, me again. Little note, the sword that Shadow is carrying is the same from Sonic and the Black Knight, same goes for Blaze, Jet, Silver. That said their ranking also go in card suits. (Shown in Rank) Shadow is King, Blaze is Queen, Jet is Jack, and Silver is Ace. REVIEW!**

**

* * *

Deadlock! Things get complicated.**

Hours past and it was mid afternoon in the day. Lara awoke, worn out from the events. She sat up and looked over at Aaron's sleeping form lying next to her. The blankets fell over his hips, revealing his manliness. His hand, which rested on his chest, rose and fell lightly with his every breath. Lara leant over him and woke him with a kiss on his forehead. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He reached up to touch her face and smiled.

"Hello my queen," he whispered as he pulled the blankets off his body and sat up. Lara couldn't tear her eyes from him; he wasn't exactly quote end quote 'sculpted like a god', but at the same time he looked like the man who could punch a god in the face and live to talk about it. She almost couldn't believe that he was once a slave, then a bounty hunter,then the Mandalord, and know her lover.

He turned his sight to his jeans laying on the floor. In the pocket was a small bulge. Aaron pulled out a small crank action music box and started to crank the keys. The melody was calm and soothing, even though it would repeat itself every two minutes, Lara felt like she was going to fall asleep again. She crawled over to his side, and curled up against him, covering his neck with warm kisses. She could see his mouth morph into a smile, and he was faltered a bit with her enjoyment of his mother's old lullaby.

"Aaron," she whispered against his body, "What is to happen if you are caught with me? I don't want my father or people to do anything to you."

"They won't," he stopped playing for a moment, "I don't think your father,or people, want a full scale war. No one likes to die."

"Promise?"

"I swear on the honor of Mandalore," He said. "Remember when we first met? The Black X's and I were bounty hunters. And you were an escaped slave with a stolen blade,"

"And you were able to get that explosive collar off me before it detonated," She said. "Those were the days."

"Yeah," he leaned his head back, and then thought it was time to get up. He was able to untangle himself from the sheets, and Lara's arms, and started to get dressed.

"You're leaving?" she looked like she was going to cry.

"You don't want me to?" he smiled while putting on his grey shirt.

"No," she smiled weakly, "I want to be with you always."

"I know, I do too, but…" he bent over the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead, "If we play our cards right, we will be with one another again."

"I understand, Aaron," she whispered into his ear before he straitened upright.

Before he left, he turned and said to her warmly, "I will always be at your side. I am your King, my place is at your side."

She waved goodbye once more as he left he apartment. She flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had happened between the two of them. She started to become over joyed that Aaron was her first time. Six years ago he was her friend, savor, and superior officer. But now he also became her lover.

"I love you Aaron," she whispered to no one as she thought about him. This caused her fur to stand straight up. Speaking of which, her fur was stinky and covered in sweat. So she figured, why not have a long relaxing shower?

Suddenly, there was a call coming in on her videophone. Lara sat bolt up in bed and threw the blankets over her nude body. She then rushed and grabbed her kimono off the floor, put it on, and answer the phone all in one heart beat.

"Good afternoon, princess." It was her mother. "You seem to be a late sleeper."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," She smiled. "Do you think you are awake enough to come and visit? Your uncle Sonic and aunt Sally will be here."

"Can I say no to that?" Lara asked as she entered the bathroom. "I'll be there soon."

After Julie-su hung up, Lara turned the water to the shower on.

_"This feels like heaven," _Lara thought as the water rushed over her. _"If Aaron was here, with me, it would be the real heaven."_

XxXxXxX

The Edmund's family limo pulled up to the manor. A royal guard of the Acorn army opened the door, allowing Lara to get out. At the main door stood King Sonic's captain of the guard, Shadow the Hedgehog. He stood up straight, chest out, and eyes forward in full royal military dress while his sword was showed on his side. But even his stern expression melted at the sight of the former little girl he used to look after when he was an Ace.

"Lara-su," He saluted as she walked up to her. But when the young woman hugged him, he couldn't help but to hug her back. "It's great to see you. You haven't changed a bit."

"Never thought I'd see you in a touchy, King of Clubs Shadow." A voice came from behind them. It was the Ace of Spades (**A/N: I know, I hate it to**), Silver the Hedgehog. Silver could get away with smart remarks like that because he was the youngest of the four, he was also princess Sonia's personal knight.

"Then I guess all seven lairs of hell have frozen over." Shadow mumbled.

"Really!" Also he's a little short tempered and really naive.

XxXxXxX

In the grand ballroom, party designers were busy working on the Crowning Engagement Ball that was happening later that night and which Lara completely forgot about. Her heart started to beat faster because she thought that one small thing would make her spill everything about her and Aaron. But if you were able to hold intelligence secrets against a Noble who dangled a cyber-chainsaw near your neck and live, you can keep anything.

In the center of the large dance floor, Julie-su had a table set up with several different designs for the ball. Queen Sally was looking them over and talking playful banter with Julie-su. Her personal knight, the Queen of Hearts, Blaze the Cat, was standing at the ready even when Lara-su entered. Sonia seemed over joyed to see Lara and Silver enter.

XxXxXxX

In the gameroom, Wolfcrow was showing the others guys how to use luck to your advantage in the game of pool. He hit the cueball, which knocked four out of orbit balls into the pockets.

"You see, young prince," he explained to the intrigued Manic. "I, using military theory, have created order... out of chaos."

Manic sat there with his mouth hanging open. Sonic just rolled his eyes as he threw the darts at the board. Manic's personal knight, Jet the hawk, was trying to see what the next move would be with the remaining balls left. One of Wolfcrow's soldier entered the room.

"Captain," The echidna saluted. "You have a phone call, sir."

"Please excuse me, your Majesty." Wolfcrow bowed to sonic before he left the room.

XxXxXxX

"Hello?" Wolfcrow said as he answered the phone.

"Captain... sir..." a moaning voice came from the other line. "... we have a problem..."

"Hold on, slow down, Kevin." he said. "What happened?"

"This guy... he... it... got to our nest last night..." he said. "killed the two... kept me alive... told me to tell you this... Don't mess with Mandos, mate.........."

"Kevin? Kevin!" the dial tone was the only thing that rang out. "Damn!"

"Captain?" one of his soldiers asked in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No... ah nothing." Wolfcrow quickly calmed down. "Get me Commander Scourge. Also," he took out a picture of Aaron from a recent security snap shot. "Keep a closer eye on this guy. If he goes any near Lara ever again. Kill him."

XxXxXxX

In the a dinner, of Angel Island's lower side, Aaron was busy eating his fill for that nights events. At this dinner, they didn't care if you were a Mobian or Overlander. If you were hungry then you were a custimer,

"Can I get you anything else?" the Lynx waitress asked.

Aaron gulped down the food that was in his mouth. "Just one more bottle of Sake, and I'll be fine."

As she handed him the bottle, the main door was kicked in off it's hindges and landed with a load crash on the floor. The crash was load enough that it caused most of the patrients to stop what they were doing.

"So these are Overlanders', huh?" The head of a group of Wolfcrow's men said as he entered. "First time I've seen this many... problem is I have orders not to kill you."

The echidna had black hair, a moustache, a goatee beard and wears a dark purple coat with a x mark scar over his right eye. He placed money on the counter next to a still eating Aaron.

"We're part of Captain Wolfcrow's platoon," He smiled. "Oh don't wet yourselves. We're not here to tear this place up. Just give us all the alcohol you got, and well be on our way."

"I'm sorry," the Lynx said. "But we just ran out."

"That's strange. The what're all these Overlanders drinking?" he asked. "Their own piss?"

"It's true," she said in her defense. "I just served the last of it."

"Sorry pal," Aaron said with a mouth filled with food. "Looks like I just drank the place dry." He handed the echidna the bottle of Sake. "Here, you can have this. It's still un-opened."

The echidna just raised his fist and broke the bottle while it still was in Aaron's hand. Sake and pieces of glass soon poured over Aaron's head.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" the Echidna asked. "I'm Corpral Demio of the house of Kohl. What good is one bottle?" Aaron just sat there, dripping both blood and Sake. "I've killed fifty-six people during the war, most of them were fools like you, so if youre smart enough you'll stay out of my way. Got it?"

"What a mess," Aaron said as he was on the floor, picking up the pieces of glass. "Sorry about this, ma'am. Give me a rag, and I'll clean this right up."

"Don't worry about it." the Lynx said.

Suddenly, Demio took his rifle and knocked everything from the counter and onto Aaron.

"So you like to clean?" He asked. "Then this should keep you busy for a while." He turned to his guys and started to leave. "So long, coward."

After they left, the Lynx rushed over to Aaron. "Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, no harm done." he said, which soon turned into full out laughter. "What an idiot!" the other patrients just looked at him like he was a rescent escapie from a crazy asylum. "H, by the way, ma'am, you wouldn't also have a first aid kit?"

XxXxXxX

In the Ballroom the other women were making playful banter, but Lara was looking around at the up-grade to security.

_"Security sure is stepping around here," _She thought. _"It's going to be hard to-"_

"Lara!" Sonia knudged her, which pulled her out of her thoughts. "You were daydreaming, and you turned a little pail."

"Must be the butterflies taking hold." She said with an embarrassed smiled.

"No wounder," Sally said. "You are getting married tomarrow."

_"Thanks for reminding me for the zillionth time!" _She thought as she rolled her eyes. She then felt a presence on that made the fur on the back of her neck stand straight up. Gripping her stomach in pain, she ran out of the room. "Excuse me for a moment!"

XxXxXxX

_"That had to be my weakest proformence yet!" _She thought as she quickly walked down the hallway. _"To fool mom, I thought I would have to really throw up. But something more important! there is an Espion in manor!"_

"Brilliant proformance, Lara," a voice came. "I was really moved." Wolfcrow came out of one of the rooms. "But in the end you found me out. What a pain. I thought I hid my powers so well."

"I felt a menacing presence earliar," She said with her back to him. "I felt it the first time we met. Call it an unjoyful familiar feeling. But now that you are standing right behind me I remember it clearly. I had the same feeling when I fought one during the Mandalore Civil war. He, or it, had unquenchable hunger and tried to eat me. So which noble gave you what ability?"

"You must be talking about Famine." Wolfcrow said. "True we are Espions, but don't bother putting us in similair catagories, darling." Lara felt a invisible squeezing pressure on her breasts and other spots of her body. "Projects are astonishing to say the least, and the nobles were to lazy to go through with their own attempts. I might be a cheap cop-out, but I'm the first and most powerful."

He then pulled one of his fingers towards him causing Lara to be dragged towards him. Unfortunately he found total disgust instead of absolute pleasure.

"Let me go!" She said between gasps as the squeezing became tighter. She tried to reach the tomahawk in her back pocket, but the pressure was to strong. Her arm was tired and it felt like it was going to be ripped off.

"If you haven't leaned by now, I am a puppet master. And right know, you are my puppet." He pressed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue against her lips again and again until her defense give way and he was given reign over her mouth. "I finally have you where I want you. But what would the point of the honeymoon be?"

"Your attempts at flattery are useless." Lara gasped and choked for air. "After all, the all the reputation you gained with my parents will go down the tubes."

A small scratch slowly formed on her left cheek.

"Your quite right." Wolfcrow walked past her, but the pressure still reminded. "But you know what will happen if you tell anyone what happened here. The same goes if you tell your little lover, Aaron, and his Black X cronies. Then again I'll enjoy it, so talk all you want. Just know this, I'll be watching you from the shadows."

After he left, the squeezing released her. Lara whipped around and chased after Wolfcrow with the tomahawk at the ready, but no one was in the hallway he walked down. She then wiped the blood off her cheek.

_"Just remember, I'll be watching you from the shadows."_

XxXxXxX

Later in the evening, Aaron, with his head bandaged up, had a new attire on. He had traditional wooden sandles on with a green and white striped bucket hat on, probably to hide the bandages. He also wears dark blue pants with matching dark blue shirt. He also had on a white haori with black daimonds at the bottom. He sat in the back seat of an upper class car, while Hon Yao and Maxi were in the driver and passenger seat. Both of them were in full dress suits. Aaron was talking to an old Overlander woman who was selling flowers.

"I see," Aaron said as he watched the members of the Acorn royal guard patrolling the streets. "So the reason why security is tightening is because of the Acorn royal family is here."

"Yep," she said. "But that is then again it is also because they want to make sure that the Overlander population doesn't decide to rebel again."

"Again?"

"The ones in the north, south, and west have all rebelled because the Morbians have been taking their land and forcing them to move." She explained her peoples past history. "The kings focused primarily on defense. They say that the surest path to victory is to strike first. But that only works if you have the muscle, so that's why they need to not show anymore threats towards them."

"Make sense to me,..." Aaron said. "We train most new warriors in the cold provinces to toughen their nerves. So I understand that kind of strength."

"Here you go." the woman said. "I wrapped the flowers for you."

"Let me ask you something..." He said in a more serious tone. "What would happen to you if you sold me out."

"I would say, impossible. You allowed my people to live on Icca again, my lord." She smiled. "I'm sorry, but that would be thirty thousand for the flowers."

"Right," Aaron handed the money over. "By the way ma'am, who are you."

"Me?" She stopped pushing her cart away. "I'm just a Iccan who survived the massacre and have been survive the house of Edmund for generation. C'mon again hun."

Aaron just smiled as he relaxed on the side of the car.

"Hon Yao, Maxi, as of right now, we are in a deadlock situation. An army of those Egg-bots are massing in the 'badlands', and Scourge and his other friends are going to make a grand appearance at Lara's party. But more importantly...." He opened up the car door, and at least a million flowers poured out. "You two better have a good plan on getting rid of these flowers."

XxXxXxX

Lara was rushing back to her apartment, staying in any form of light there was. Shop lights, street lights, stop lights. She tried everything to stay out of the shadows. When she opened the door to her apartment, it was completely dark and the feeling on the back of her neck started up again. Doing a quick commando roll, she turned on the lights and found nothing but this didn't settle that feeling.

_"I'll always be watching you from the shadows." _Wolfcrow's warning roared through her head as she slid down the wall. Then the phone started to ring, she flinched as it continued to ring. She then slowly picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hello ma'am. This is your florist. The flowers you ordered have just come in._"

"I didn't order any flowers, Aaron."

"_All right,_" Aaron said. "_My head got all little cut up, don't ask me how, and Hon Yao and Maxi talked me into buying a ton of flowers. I'd be really grateful if you'd help me get rid of some._" He heard Lara sigh on the other side. "_What's wrong? What happened?_"

"Nothing..." She said she looked around at the dark areas. "Sam's **wolf **abilities have been coming along way."

"_Are you okay?_" He asked.

"And the **crow **brigade has now found a new nest in the south."

"_Do you want me to come over?_" He asked slowly.

"**Is**sac became the Blizzard Shaman and has been working **esp**ecially hard with the Ib**ion** twins. As or the floors, I don't own a vase. Mr. Green took it from me."

"_All right,_" He said still with some concern. "_I'll see you at the party, I guess. I love you._"

She smiled, and her nerves calmed down.

"I love you too." She hung up the phone after that, and decided to change into her Ball clothes. _"How is it that he can have such uncanny timing?"_

XxXxXxX

Aaron stared at the phone, still with concern as the tone roared out. Maxi was standing guard outside of the phone booth.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked as Aaron left the booth. "She just gave you random events."

"Actually she gave me more than I needed to know." Aaron started to write some words on his hand. "Wolf abilties... crow brigade... Issac... especially... Ibion twins.... Mr. Green... ...No way."

"What's wrong?"

"Wolfcrow is a Espion, and he is working with Scourge." he wiped the ink from his hands. "But then again, are we really shocked?"

* * *

**Only one thing is for sure.**

**A world doesn't run on love or money.**

**It runs on greed.**

**And everyone has it's price.**

**Next Time: Keldabe Kiss! Party of the century!**

**In a Mandalorians case, it's a heavy dose of honor and explosions.**


	9. Keldabe Kiss! Party of the century!

**Declaimers note: Overlanders have four fingers, while Humans and Mandalorians have five. And Lara's helmet looks like a Mandalorian form of Shades.**

**

* * *

Keldabe Kiss! Party of the century!**

It was early in the evening and the guests were starting to arrive. In the gardens men and women came and went like mouths among the chatter and the champagne and the stars. A corps of caterers came down with several hundred feet of canvas and enough colored lights to make a Christmas tree of the enormous roof top garden. With the call of a gong, the guests made their way to the ballroom. On the buffet tables Overlanders carried out the display food. Garnished with glistening hor d'oeuvre, spiced baked ham crowded against salads of harlequin design and pastry pigs and turkeys bewitch to a dark gold. At the main bar, with a real brass rail set up, was stocked with gin and liquors and with cordials so long forgotten that most of the guests would be to young to know one from the other.

By seven o'clock the orchestra had arrived, no thin five piece affair, but a whole pitful of oboes, trombones, saxophones, viols, cornets, piccolos, and low and high drums. The last of the young swimmers had came in from the pool and were dressed and were in the ballroom; out in the presentation room, Lara took a calming breath. Her heart wasn't pounding like at her Unveiling. She had her head up, back straight, and chest out; she would fit right in if she was still in Aaron's Squad Xero. She still remembered how her dark red battle armor was bulky but still fit her perfectly, and the noise of her gear clanging against it. Instead she was dressed in a strapless, white ball gown. The skirt was decorated with pink Sakura blossoms that fell to solid pink on the bottom of the skirt. She had on pink pumps, silver pendent necklace with the engagement ring that Aaron gave her as a charm. Knuckles was dressed in his black suit in tie, with a white under shirt. He held out his arm and Lara soon hooked on to it. As they walked out on to the center was when her heart started to speed up.

She looked around to see that the guests stopped their dancing to watch her and her father dance. Old men pushing young girls backward in eternal graceless circles they created, superior couples holding each other tortuously, fashionably, and keeping in the corners- and a great number of single bachelors and baccalaureate. She just looked past them, like they were moving pieces of glass. They were boring, as if they truly didn't know how to live their lives to the fullest.

"Is that my brother on the dance floor with Lara-su?" Knuckles's young half-brother, and present guardian, Mace laughed as he saw his brother walk onto the floor.

"Mace!" Julie-su said in enjoyment. "We were wondering if you made it."

"What? And miss my little niece's engagement ball? Never."

"Besides, we _know_ how much Knuckles _loves_ these parties." Demi-na leaned on her husbands shoulder as she rubbed her swelling stomach.

"You're both so bad." Julie-su rolled her eyes. "Lets hope the little one inherits doesn't that gene. "Do me a favor."

"Anything, just name it."

"Please keep in mind we socialize with most of the these people and the majority are M-A-R-R-I-E-D."

"Don't worry, we wouldn't do anything to embarrass the family."

On the dance floor, Knuckles saw some worry in his daughter's eyes.

"What's the matter, honey?" Knuckles asked. "Are my two left feet really that bad?"

"You are doing great, dad." Lara said. "It's just that... I feel like lead right now."

"Is that all? You should be grateful if that is your only problem."

"Your eye is twitching funny." She noticed her father's mechanical eye buzzing out of focus. "You okay, dad?"

"Everything's fine, hon."

Knuckles soon felt a slight tap on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, sir--" It was Wolfcrow. "--But may I have the next dance with Lara-su?"

Knuckles bowed as he allowed Wolfcrow to dance with Lara.

"Looks like my bro just got dumped." Mace laughed.

"He only gets the first dance." Julie-su said.

XxXxXxX

Julie-su soon found her moping husband on the deck, looking out of the night time Echidnaopolis and half moon.

"What are you doing out here, babe?" Julie-su asked. "The party's inside."

"Yesterday, I was bouncing her on my knee... And today..."

"Time goes by fast, doesn't it?" She hugged Knuckles as they just stared out to at the skylight.

XxXxXxX

In the toxic waste of the Badlands, Vertigo squad loaded their weapons in front of the robotic army.

"AAll righteveryone," Keilara said in a commanding voice. "We are dealing with a huge army, with thousands of clankers, and there is only five of yes plus a bird."

"Just gotta love those odds." Falco sassed.

Havox slung his rifle off his back. "You all ready for this?"

"Yep." Akisu, for his size, pulled out a machine gun.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

XxXxXxX

After a pretty bland dance with Wolfcrow, she decided to sit down. The feeling of him being an Espion didn't die away at anytime during the dance. She just sat at the table gazed off into empty space. Thinking back to her days with Black X's. How Anthony and Levitas would constantly fight against one another, more than regular brothers would. How Shanks would try out his newest mechanical designs, and how they blew back in his face. The whole thought just made her chuckle to herself.

Though that was short lived, a shot gun blast roared through the ballroom.

"Good evening ladies and gentle-man," A green hedgehog, in a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, entered the ballroom while his well armed dingo cronies pushed the crowd back. "We are tonight's entertainment." He started to piggishly eat food off other people's plates. "I just have one quick question. Where is Sally Acorn? Huh?" No one was answering, so decided to mock the guests. "I just need her for a second, one quick second. I can settle for her loved ones."

"We aren't intimidated by thugs, Scourge." Shadow, and the other royal guards, had Scourge surrounded with their blades at his neck.

"You are far too hasty," Scourge started to hit all five of them sharply in the stomach. They would have fought back but they were paralyzed in place. "Maybe you should take a breather."

He looked over at Wolfcrow, who released his grip on the knights. Letting all of them fall to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough." Sally came from the crowd in a strapless golden gown.

"Well, it's been a while, Sally." He chuckled as he sloppily pushed his hair back while walking up to her. "And don't you look beautiful." Sally kneed him in the crotch area, and push him off her. "A little fight in you. I _love_ that."

"Then you're gonna enjoy me." Sonic suddenly appeared and punched and pinned Scourge to the ground. Sonic continued to punch Scourge in the face, but the green hedgehog something amusing. "What's so funny?"

"This." A female voice said as a huge cuff came around and clasped itself around Sonic's chest, locking in his arms as well. A pink female hedgehog with three long bangs over her face, and a physic like a model, held on to the end of the long chain in one hand and a huge hammer in the other. She was dressed in a tighter, more revealing, police uniform.

"Amy?" Sonic said as he tried to break out of the cuff. "What are you doing here? You should be in jail."

"True, I _should_," She smiled as she yanked on the chain. "But if it wasn't for me having the same goal as Scourge, we wouldn't be here." She smiled. "You see Sonic, I love strong men. And I've been your biggest fan since I was a little girl, but you've been ignoring me. So now that I am a full fleshed women, you're mine now. So--" She pulled hard on the chain, sending sonic flying towards her. "GET OVER HERE!" He squirmed which only caused her to laugh, as she sat on top of him "Don't do that Sonic..." her voice lowering she continued, "You have no idea how much that turns me on."

"As I was saying. Right now you all our hostages." Scourge got up and wiped away the blood from his mouth. His cronies started to scan the crowd and pulled out certain individual. A good majority of them were young teenage girls. "You see, Mobians, especially young girls, fetch a rather high price in the Galactic slave trade." He noticed his men also put the cuffs on Knuckles and Julie-su. "Where they go from there... I think you can guess. Know for some of you that were luckily chosen for this, you are wearing special slave cuffs made out of a mineral that sucks the strength out of you. And to those not so lucky, I would call off your dogs, because we happen to be floating over the Badlands where I have an entire arsenal of nuclear weapons. If anyone tries anything funny, I blow you all up. Yo, Patch!"

"What iz it!" The scarred Anti-Antoine yelled.

"Go down and see if our ride is ready."

"Fine!" he rolled his eye and went down the elevator to the lobby.

"Now as for the rest of you—" Scourge suddenly stopped a sword slash to his back. A warress in deep red Mandalorian combat armor held a old style katana in her hands was able to disarm Scourge of his shotgun. The blade had a black wave design to it and a shape blade over the handle as a guard. "Impressive, quite impressive."

The warress started to slash at scourge, causing him to fall back. Until he pick up Demi-na and put a knife to her throat and started to move her closer towards the balcony.

"Drop the knife." The warress lowered her sword.

"Oh, sure! You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are!" Scourge heckled as he continued to push Demi-na back to the ledge.

"Let her go!"

"_Very _poor choice in words." He held on to Demi-na practically by her fur. The warress chased after her but was stopped by a very unpleasant familiar pressure on certain parts of her body. "Good job Wolfcrow, just hold her for a second." He pulled Demi-na back onto the balcony. "I can see that you became quite the warrior on Mandalore, Ms. Lara-su."

XxXxXxX

_"Why do I have to take orderz from that idiot?" _Patch thought as he finally reached the lobby floor. When the door opened, he saw beaten corps of his men scattered around the lobby. "What thez hell happened here!"

"Looks like a battle," A coyote, in dingo's military clothing, sat on a desk that was near the elevator. Patch seemed unfazed by Maxi's appearance and instead looked over his men.

"Get on the radio, and tell Scourge we need more people!"

"I'm sorry," Maxi drew out his blade. "But I cant do that."

XxXxXxX

Lara hit the other wall on the other side of the ballroom. She was disarmed of her helmet and Odokemono, and Scourge was able to inflict damage to her with breaking though her armor. Her parents, and the rest of the guest, could only watch as she was being picked up a punched again in the stomach. Wolfcrow still had a firm grasp on Lara do to his puppet master Espion powers.

"That's enough!" Knuckles yelled as he laid on the floor from the amount of restraints they put on him. "If you have to beat someone, then beat me! Just let my daughter go!"

"They say that the older generations knows more than anyone else. However," He pulled out his knife again. "She's been a thorn in my side for far to long. I'm not going to sell her, and I'm not going to kill her. But I will put her in state that shewould wish she was dead."

"No!" Julie-su screamed.

"You bastard!"

"Rot in hell." She smiled.

Scourge put the knife flat on Lara's neck.

"Nobody came to welcome us," A new voice came from behind all of them. "So we came to find out what was going on." It was Aaron. "It's you again Scourge, it's been a while. Hey Lara, I though you were once famous for slicing through tanks."

"Not now Aaron!"

Demio and his guys got off their hostage watching duties and stood in front of Aaron.

"Looks like you just off of your cleaning duties." Demio said as Aaron got closer. "Come any closer, and we'll have to kill you." He held a gun up to Aaron's head, pointing it at Aaron's ear making him stop. "Didn't you hear me? Come any closer and I'll blow your head off."

"Tell me," Aaron asked in a calm manner. "Are you willing to put your life on the line if you point that gun at me?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I'm saying it's not safe to point guns," Suddenly Demio was shot to the ground while a warrior with black straight hair, red skin, and held a still smoking handgun. The warrior, named Shank Rall, tore off some ham from the bone and pumped the gun before Demio's corpse hit the ground. Behind the two of them were fifteen more warriors. "Unless you have the courage to use them."

"Now you've gone and done it!" Demio's comrades yelled.

"What have you done? That wasn't fair!"

"Fair?" a warrior rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining rookies!" Shank smiled with a cigar in his mouth. "We never claimed to be saints."

"And we don't play fair," Aaron said like he was giving an order. "We're Mandalorians."

* * *

**You really are incorruptible, aren't you?**

**You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I won't kill you because you're just too much fun.**

** I think you and I are destined to do this forever.**

**Next Time: Romancing Dawn.**


	10. Romancing Dawn

**Author Vote: Should I kill off Aaron?**

**

* * *

Romancing Dawn.**

"Very intimidating, Mandalord Aaron." Wolfcrow said. "Although, we have you and your warriors out numbered."

"You really think so?" Aaron smiled. Suddenly the floor below the broke and Patch skidded out of the rubble.

"What's the matter, you bastard?" Maxi, in human form, stumbled out. "Shocked to see that I'm HUMAN!? Even Projects are humans, although our powers say other wise. It always come back to bite us on the ass." He put an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Hey asshole, got a light?"

"Just die already!" Patch picked up his spiked armor. He charged at Maxi, but he just kicked Patch like a ball of death. The broken spikes of armor flew everywhere, but managed not to hit any of the guests

"What is it--" The party guests moved as Maxi kicked Patch back to the ground. "That I can't do!?" He kicked him again into Amy knocking them both into a pillar. "I told you before!" He jumped up and kicked both of them down onto the lower level. "Humans rule!" He kicked both of them into the floor, making them go down two more levels. "Shitheads." Maxi limped off, throwing back his unlit cigarette. "Not even worth smoking over."

"Hey, Maxi," Jason looked down at the new hole Maxi made. "You alright?"

"Three of my ribs are broken, but I'll live."

"Good." Jason pulled Maxi out. "Because we have to escort these nice guest out of here at once."

Suddenly Hon Yao, Celeste, Fuu, and other Oni-Waban's appeared from nowhere.

"Oni-Waban! Xero squad!" Aaron ordered. "Take the guests here with you. By force if you have to! If you don't..." He drew out his Mangetsu. "I'll cut you."

"Let's go!" The Oni-Waban were able to take down the Dingo's with ease as the members Xero squad broke the cuffs off of the chosen Mobians.

"Who gave you permission to run away?!" Scourge and Wolfcrow lunged at any survivors, but was stopped by Lara-su and Aaron.

"Who gave you permission to go after them?"

Scourge pulled out a bright green sword witch resembled Shadow's. "Slave 299, it truly has been a while."

"Not long enough." Aaron said through his teeth. "But I'm here to put away my past mistake. My little hedgehog in a cage."

Scourge soon ran off and jumped off the balcony, Aaron soon did the same thing.

"I guess I have you, my dear." Lara said.

XxXxXxX

Aaron chased Scourge to the old city of Echidnaopolis. He kept backing through building after building, setting up small traps which Aaron would dodge. He then stopped in the lobby of an old abandoned skyscraper.

"Oh the familiar places." Scourge stopped to look around at the over grown lobby. Aaron soon busted in. "You really mellowed out, Aaron. You used to be fun, and full of life. But know you are to dull and serious." A spark of light came from his foot, causing two giant hands to transmute out of the ground and sandwich in Aaron. "You, of all people, would appreciate the work in Magi. I just use the energy, or what you call souls, of the people of Xernex."

Suddenly a door was cut out of one of the hands, and Aaron stepped out. Scourge then sunk into the marble floor.

_"Bastard, he turned the floor into a liquid." _Aaron thought as he watch for anything abnormal. _"He could come out anywhere on the island."_

The ground behind him light up, and Scourge popped out with his blade ready to strike.

XxXxXxX

In one of the underground tunnels, the members of Xero squad escorted the party guest out of the building.

"Exuse me, Mr..." Julie-su asked a Mandalorian with curly black hair.

"Faller, Ma'am."

"Faller,... how is it that you know Lara?"

"Lady Lara?" He smiled. "Well we are in Xero squad, her personal branch of the army. We served with her for most, if not all, of the war with her. To us, she's an angel." He saw some concern on Julie-su's face. "Don't worry, she is super strong and super tough. She'll survive this."

Maxi and Shank checked if the cost was clear, and then they called for the guests to move forward. They were outside the city, far from the fighting, and in an empty feild. The sky started to rupter with sparks of lightning. A pitch black Mandalorian battleship came from the rupture. It was disguised as the blackness of space, with any lights in the port holes as stars... and then their came the guns.

"The Bottan Yard Super Battleship, and Aaron's personal flagship," Shank smiled as he introduced his newest creation. "The Oblivion."

XxXxXxX

Lara stood in the battle ready position with her odokemono behind her back. Wolfcrow just rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Lara asked. "That you have to fight your 'fiance'? Or that I know that I know that all Espion's powers tick out with constant use."

"No," He said. "It's funny that, my whole life has been mapped out for me. My power, my position, my abilities, practically my hole life was mapped out for me. Except for you. I willingly chose you, so that's why I'm not going to let that barbarian of a king take you!" With a blast of fast air, and red blur going past her, Wolfcrow was on the other side of the ballroom. All around him was cracked marble and a broken dingo. "Remember when I said not to put Famine and I in the same category. You see, unlike that fat ass, I'm the fastest of all Espion."

_"So I guess that means sex would be meaningless." _Lara sulked, not even pay attention to Wolfcrow's charge.

XxXxXxX

Aaron caught Scourge's wrist right before he pieced Aaron's heart from behind. With a flexing of the muscle's in his hands, Aaron broke Scourge's wrist making him drop his blade.

"Gang-Hai, a man from a long line of carpenters. He did a lot of repair work on the palace." Aaron through Scourge aside. "His son, Gang-Chao, who respected his father and wanted to follow in his footsteps. A young flower girl, Kun. A kinder, gentler girl you'll never meet. Sheena, a horse breeder. Loved to drink, that one. We had a lot in common. A young boy named Tai, who wanted to be a scholar. Huang was a chef who once got fired for giving free food to poor, penniless travelers. One of my fellow slaves, Klahn. He never liked how I managed to earn the master's favor."

"Who are they?"

"They are just some of the souls I have talked to, and come to an understanding with. All one million, five hundred thousand, sixhundred and eighty two people."

Scourge grabbed his blade with his non-broken hand. "Let's start!"

"Let's finish!" Aaron drew out Mangestu. suddenly, one of the walls bursted in and Lara crashed into Aaron like a missile from hell. they both flew to the other side of the lobby, brake through a marble stone pillar. "Ow."

Aaron acked like a sheild to keep from more rubble falling on Lara. He threw the rubble off, and rubbed his left shoulder.

"Aaron!" Lara yelled.

"Just a minor dislocation." He said as he relocated his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Just a minor broken arm." She said. Aaron soon tore off his right sleeve and allowed Lara to use it as a sling. "Where's Wolfcrow?"

"I don't know. I thought you were fighting him."

"I was, but..." She stuck out her foot, making Wolfcrow run straight into it. "When you charge like that, it makes you easy to trap." But, soon enough, the sound guns at the ready made Lara get off Wolfcrow's head. "Echidna soldiers... let me guess, you've been ordered, by _him_, to shoot us on sight?"

"Well that's not good." Aaron looked around for Scourge, but there was no clue of him. "You guys do realize that he is going to use everyone on this island to create the Forever Gin. A drink that will give you the powers of a god, for a while, at the express of your lives."

"We never heard anything about that." One of the echidna soldiers said as he ketp his gun pointed at Lara's head. Wolfcrow started to move around in the rubble.

"Of corse not," Lara sighed. "you really think _he_ care whether you knew? Well? Together the Mandalord and I can stop these two clowns." Wolfcrow started to thrash around. "Make your choise!" Wolfcrow broke out as team after team of Eggbots entered the lobby. The soldier's gun was starting to shake with fear and hesitation. "Shoot us, and be used like pawns. Or help us and start shooting those clankers. Think for yourself, goddamnit!"

The soldier soon let out a yell, and then turned to his squad. "Soldiers! We've been had! I'm in command now! First order of business: Kill all of the Eggbots. Gunny get on your radio and tell all other squads to fight off the dingos and other Eggbots. Also, tell them that former captain Wolfcrow, is a traitor."

"Yes sir!"

Aaron weaved pass them, and then headed to the roof.

XxXxXxX

Aaron found Scourge on the roof of the building.

"Oh good you made it in time, I'm so thrilled."Aaron drew out all three blades, putting Mangetsu in his mouth."You know we should really stop this useless bickering," Scourge smiled. "Or we'll miss the sacrifice."

"There won't be any scarifice."

"Yet," Scourge smiled. "You, and your little squeeze, will be the final piece."

Scourge and Aaron lunged at each other.

XxXxXxX

Wolfcrow's former soldiers were now under Lara's command, and were destroying the teams of Eggbots.

"Destroy at least one bot! Aim for the crowns! I think you cocksuckers can easily manage that!" She then spotted Wolfcrow in the chaos. "I guess we should finish the honeymoon."

Wolfcrow used his puppetry abilities to control the destroyed scrape metal of the Eggbots to attack Lara. Lara was able to slash through them with her only good arm.

"LARA-SU!!" Wolfcrow yelled. "Isn't the Mandalorian Gods not mocking our beliefs in Goddess Aurora?! Have you abandoned your people?!" Lara slashed through another piece and cut Wolfcrow's chest. "Nooo!" He flipped backwards and kicked Lara on the chin. "Somewhere in your heart, the horrors of that war planted the seed of doubt! You know part of you believes! THERE ARE NO GODS'!" A bright light came from the holes in the ceiling, temporally blinded Wolfcrow. Enough so that Lara was able to cut off his arms. He fell backwards and laid on the floor. Soon enough the Eggbots collasped on the ground in scrape metal. The light continued to shine down on Wolfcrow. "I never believed in any form of a god or an almighty...." he chuckled. "But I do believe in the phrase, divine intervention, yes." Lara walked over and stood over him. "Aurora... or God Hashi and Goddess Kendo... has sent down a most fitting spectator....."

"Any last words?"

"None." he said.

"You lived a sad life, Wolfcrow." Lara lifted her blade up. "You never loved anyone. Family or comrades."

"Now there is where I'm going to stop you...." Wolfcrow said in a pool of blood. "My whole life was mapped out for me, minus you... I don't think it would matter... I meant no harm to you or your family... that was truly when I felt whole... So if you are saying I had a sad life... I would say... I had a good life... a life worth living... because I met you..."

He finally died with a smile on his. Lara sighed and put away her blade, she then scanned here arm with here aunt Sally's hand held computer, NICOLE, and found that it was broken in three different places. "Hey do any of you idiots know how to cure a broken arms in a heart beat?"

XxXxXxX

Aaron held Scourge by his ankle as he dangled on side of the skyscraper, laughing like a crazed hedgehog.

"You... you just couldn't let me go, Slave number 299. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

"You'll be in a jail on a meteor forever!" Aaron snapped as he threw Scourge back onto the roof and put a pair of cuffs on his ankles.

"Maybe we could share one." He said. "You know, they'll be doubling up with your guys because you couldn't save this planet."

"Your plan failed. It's over!" Suddenly a bright light came from the North. "What is that?"

"Behold the Quantum Dial." Scourge said. "The greatest of Xorda weapon I... _borrowed_. Once its gears have activated, the arm of the dial will proceed to advance, rupturing the space time continuum. Once it has completed its rational cycle, the rift will create a black hole. Which would suck up this hole planet and star system. Don't think I lost the battle for Mobius over a little sword fight with you."

"Where is it!"

"Killing is making a choice..."

"Where is it!" Aaron held Ino-Shikon inches from Scourge's neck.

"Choose between one life or the other: You could leave with your comrades and bride-to-be. Or go fight the dial and die." Aaron kicked him in the stomach, while Scourge just laughed hysterically. "You have _nothing!_ Nothing to threaten me with, nothing to do with all your strength!" Aaron moved the blade closer. "Hold on, I'm gonna tell you. It's at the Northern Tundra, and by now it has just started."

Aaron put his blade away as Echidna soldiers surrounded Scourge. Aaron walked pass them and turned on an ear piece. "Lara, we've been compromised, we have to go to the Northern Tundra."

XxXxXxX

At New Knothole.

"All right men, mes Braves," Brigadier General Antoine D'Coolette addressed row after row of soldiers. "Zee mission eez to destroy zis terrible weapon. Under zee kings direct orders, we leave at once!"

XxXxXxX

The Northern Tundra. This Quantum Dial is just like, maybe even more powerful, than the one that was in the Southern in the year 3236. It possess an automatic defense system around it's entire perimeter. All technology based weapons including Station Squares state-of-the-art missiles, fall harmlessly one they are within fifty feet of that thing. Mandalorian base technology can only reach ten feet in. On board of the Mandalorian flagship, 'Oblivion' Commander Brass, General Miles Prower and other Mandalorian commanders watched as their bombardment failed.

"This one is more powerful than before, Commander Brass!"

"I know what you mean, Tails. Just like last time, we''l have to talk that thing head on."

"It's a good thing that is the thing we do best." The Mandalorian commanders smiled.

Gunships took platoon after platoon of soldiers down to ground. They came from all walks of the planet, and even different parts of the universe, in order to save it. In the past other have stood together as allies, while others have faced off as enemies. Today, all petty feuds must be put aside, to destroy a devise capable of star system annihilation. Heroes. Villains. Mobians. Overlanders. Mandalorians.

"CHARGE!!" Tails gave the order for all ground forces to advance. Then, without waning, the sophisticated defense grid activated. Laser shots shot from the snow creating a show of destruction. The forces bobbed and weaved through the fire, making it hard for them to advance. "Look out, Mina!" Tails dragged his wife into the snow to keep from being hit by a stray laser. He then spotted a Mandalorian gunship making a desperate advance towards the dail.

"Aaron, up ahead!" Lara-su said.

"I see it Lara," Aaron was the pilot. "The Quantum Dial!"

Suddenly, the entire gunship fell to pieces screw by screw. Making the two of them land in snow right next to the dial.

"We're inside the defense perimeter." Lara rubbed her sore back side with her unbroken arm.

"Great," Aaron hit the ground. "How're we gonna stop the dial know?"

"NICOLE?" Lara took the small machine out.

"We have done this once before," NICOLE said. "Once the dial's arm is in motion, there is no stopping it. But if you were to create a counter-force that can cause it to go in the opposite direction, it can destroy the gears. But any tampering with the gears would cause it to implode. Anything within the vicinity would also implode. That 'anything' also refers to you two."

"But everyone else would be safe?" Aaron asked.

"Well, technically yes." NICOLE said. "But it has a back up defense system to prevent damage caused by assailants. A Quantum Wave, you can call it, will incinerate anything within a hundred mile radius.

"Talk about over kill!" Lara rolled her eyes. "How much time do we have until the wave hits.

"Three point five seconds."

"Oh shit." Lara and Aaron said. the dial started to light up as the wave started to be created.

"Here it comes! Lara, I love--" the wave suddenly dispersed and evaporated. "Hey! Nothing happened."

"We're still alive! But how?"

XxXxXxX

Were the intrepid couple outside the dial's perimeter, they would know whose power was responsible for halting the deadly wave. Shots of lightning, waves of sands, and shadow spikes destroyed all of the laser cannons.

"Wynne Brothers special technique!" bombs of electrified sand got the last of the cannons. "GROUND'S BOMBING!!"

Both Anthong and Levitas were out of air.

"Well dad," Anthony said.

"We took care of the complicated stuff." Levitas said.

"Now destroy that thing!" They both yelled. "It's your fault that we're here anyways!"

XxXxXxX

"The Quantum wave has dissipated, Aaron." Lara said with tears in her eyes.

"But the dial is still activated, Lara. I'm still going through with my plan."

"Aaron, you can't! you heard what NCOLE said, you'll die."

"I know, but if I don't." Aaron took the sobbing Lara in his arms. "... We'll all die, darling."

"Why did we waste so much time before admitting what we always knew?" She kissed Aaron on the lips. "I love you, Aaron Wynne."

"I know." Aaron kissed back. "Always have, always will."

He then drew out his three swords, putting Mangetsu in his mouth and ran off towards the dial. He didn't look back. If he did, he might have changed his mind. So the mad dash begins, fighting against terrorist forces too dangerous to comprehend. Fighting to save the lives of his family, his fiends,... and entire planet. How many times has he done this? Risking life and limb for the greater good? Perhaps one too many too times. But, if he could just do it once more it will have been worth it.

"THREE SWORD STYLE!!" Aaron crossed one arm over the other. "JIKIRGA!!"

A blinding inferno covered the dial, and the ground shook with a wrath of an magnitude ten earthquake. Then the implosion turned into a mushroom cloud effect, blowing Lara-su back and into a snow bank.

XxXxXxX

Lara woke up to the noise of celebration and fresh snow falling on her face. Unknowing to her, the tears still kept flowing. She looked back and saw Mobians, Overlanders, and Mandalorians celebrating their victory. Although she didn't see Aaron in the crowd.

_"No one could've survived a blast like that!" _She got up and started to look for him._ "Then again, Aaron isn't normal."_

She soon saw a vision of a person standing on the other side of the blast crater.

"Hey Aaron!" She yelled, but got no response. She ran over to him, having to go around the crater, and found he was dripping in blood. His clothes were torn, swords were stuck in the ground, and his right arm was gone and replaced with a sleeve tied around the wound to stop the bleeding. "Aaron! Are you still alive?! What happened to you?!"

He coughed up some of his blood to answer. "N-nothing... why do you ask?"

* * *

**Situations change.**

**People and attitudes towards one another change.**

**But one thing always stays the smae.**

**The idea to see tomorrow.**

**Next Time: The Morning After.**


	11. The Morning After

**The Morning After.**

It's been about two weeks since the destruction of the Second Quantum Dial. The attacking squads which charged the outer perimeter only suffered only suffered minor injuries. Lara only had small first degree burns, bruises, and a broke left arm. Ever since then, she's been sulking in her old room at the her parent's manor. She sat in front of he window in a long pure white kimono. She was asleep with her head in her arms, and her legs were curled to her chest. There was a knock at her door, waking her up. She woke up with a splitting head ache, sore red eyes, and a tear misted cast.

"Enter," she whipped the extra tears off her eyes as Anthony entered the room.

"Hellooo," Anthony greeted with his regular go-easy smile which always made her smile. "I'm here to deliver something from your parents."

He handed her a piece of rolled up parchment.

"My annulment." She said in relief. "It's like my engagement never happened."

"A fair point." Anthony said. "But now you have something to look forward to, with the true love of your life." He stretched and then started to leave her room. "Oh, by the way, your aunt had her baby. A boy. They named him Aaron, go figure. Do you want to visit him?"

XxXxXxX

Hon Yao and Fuu stood guard of Aaron's room at the Echidnaopolis main hospital. In front of them was a small army of reporters wanting to get the newest photo of Aaron's condition. The door opened, the reporters got their cameras ready, but the only person to leave the room was a doctor. But, either way, the reports still badgered the doctor with questions. The doctor, being escourted though the mob by several Oni-Wabans, gave the only state ment: That Aaron had left the critical state and is now sleeping.

XxXxXxX

Two hours had past since the doctors left Aaron's room. Just looking at him now, no one would clearly reconize him. his chest, forehead, and lower left arm where completely covered in guaze. His right arm was gone at the shoulder. The only thing that was there was a metal dock for a autopart appendage. Long black hair had to be buzzed back in order to apply treatment to any head wounds. His mouth and noses were covered by a respitory mask on. The only forms of good news is that his legs were not cut up, no form of brain, spinal, or mental damage, and he was in a stable state. Just sleeping.

He slowly woke up for five seconds when he rolled onto his right side. The feeling of nothing there was uncomfortable, but that didn't keep him from sleeping.

_"I have to stop doing these crazy stuff. Or I'm going to get myself killed."_

XxXxXxX

Anthony escourted Lara, now in regular clothes, to Aarons room after seeing her aunts baby. Little Aaron looked just like his father and had a small trigram birth mark of the Yin and Yang simble on the center of his forehead. Just like his mother, he was dead asleep in Demi-la's arms while Mace watched with happieness and pride.

The Oni-Waban were able to clear out the rest of the reporters before either of them got to Aaron's room.

"Hey Tonny," Levitas grabbed his little brother's shoulder. "The Senate wants to hear from you at once," he whispered. "They said something about you being the replacement Mandalord. For the time being."

"I see," he turned back to Lara. "I think you can take care of things from here." He smiled. "I have to go do some stuff, and I'll be back later."

Standing before the hospital door in silence; Lara made up her mind. Slowly opening the door she looked at the room. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the hospital shades kept some of the light from coming through. She saw a blurry shadow behind a backdrop sitting up right.

"Son-of-a!" Aaron yelled as he grabbed his side in pain, causing him to loose his coat. "Damnit, not again. How does Anthony do it?"

"Do you want some help?" Lara said from the doorway.

Aaron stood up and looked over the backdrop. "Lara! You're Okay!"

"All I had was a broken arm." She said as she walked over to him. Taking off her coat, Lara stopped at the side of the bed and helped Aaron put his haori on. "And it doesn't hurt when you're in the presence of the hero of Mobius."

"So does this mean you're mad at me?"

"I think it means, any conflicts on this planet have now be resolved." they kissed. "But don't _ever_ do something that stupid _again_."

Aaron smiled and looked scarred. "Fine then."

XxXxXxX

On the deck of the Oblivion, Anthony was surrounded by fifteen holograms of people from the senate.

"We cannot proceed with the U.R. without a Mandalord." An elder gentleman said.

"We have no choice..." a Iccan woman sighed. "We'll have to nominate you for Mandalord. Levitas has already recommended you."

"I'm prepared for the job." Anthony said.

"Anthony Wynne. You..." Maxi said.

"EXUSE ME!" Levitas busted into the room.

"What is it?" The Iccan senator said. "We're in the middle of an important meeting!"

"Well this is important, too!" Levitas said. "Dad's up!"

XxXxXxX

Aaron and Lara at bowl after bowl after bowl, one handed, of rice, beef and pork.

"please slow down." Lara said after finishing her seventh bowl.

"Keep it coming." Aaron swallowed a mouth full of rice. "My energy hasn't come back yet. I can't be Mandalore's greatest warrior, if I haven't eaten in two weeks!"

"There isn't a single crumb left in your office." She said. "You'll have more soon, but in the meantime take a break." Aaron stared intently at Lara like a rack of ribs. "NO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU CAN'T EAT ME!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as he noticed his two boys entering the room.

"I'm glad to see that you recovered." Anthony said. "I was just mere seconds away from becoming the next Mandalord. And honestly, I don't think I'm ready for the position yet. In these situations, your presence will be a lot more effective than mine."

"I'm surprised about the joint forces," Aaron said with a mouth full of rice. "I can't believe that that Sonic guy passed new, fairer, laws for the Overlanders."

"That just shows how serious it was." Levitas said.

"With some forms of peace settling between the two," Aaron swallowed. "We can start up negotiation and trade with everyone on Mobius. But first....." He sulked his head down. "I need a new arm."

XxXxXxX

Falco undid the bandages on his upper right arm, while Maxi dryly snored in the bed next to him.

"So what do you think of the team?" Hon Yao asked from the corner.

"Well, to be honest. The fact that five people, and a bird, was able to beat army of clankers was pretty impressive."

"Easy for you to say." Akisu pulled the curtain open to reveal his broken leg. "Not all of us can move as fast as you."

"Well maybe if you drank your milk a little more often." Falco pointed to the full bottle of milk on his tray.

"You drink it. I hate milk. It's like drinking vomit."

"What are you talking about? Milk's good for you! Drink it!" Falco shoved the bottle in Akisu's face.

"Forget it! I hate what I hate!" Akisu pushed the bottle away. "It's not like I'll die 'cause I don't drink that crap!"

"And this is the reason you're always gonna be the size of a bean!"

"A BEAN!"

"Yah, a _bean_." Falco laughed. "I think I can get used to this

XxXxXxX

A few days later.

"We're going to visit Aaron, whether you like it or not," Julie-su said to Knuckles. "so be on your best behavior, dear,"

"Geesh, what do you think I am: a kid?" asked Knuckles. His brown durable shoes made a clunking sound as the two of them walked down the hall of the hospital. He wore his regular brown sleeveless jacket, blue outfit, white gloves, and Hawking's brown hat. Julie-Su had developed a slightly more feminine look from her past days with the Freedom Fighters, although still with a tomboyish touch. She was wearing a blue colored sleeveless top, and gray shorts and boots, with the legs on the bottoms stopping just above her knees. Her hair was much longer and more femininely styled, and her dreadlocks were much longer, as well, with fewer cybernetic attachments.

"Well, you are known to be a little overprotective of her when she ever has an intrest in boys," said Julie-Su, before they saw Lara-Su and Anthony sitting outside of Aarons room.

"Hi mom, Hi dad." Lara-Su smiled.

"Hi Lara," Julie-Su said. "So where is this Aaron man. We like to meet him." Both Anthony and Lara said nothing. They just sat there, backs up against the wall, as a screem of pain came from the inside. "What was that?"

"Autopart attachting." Anthony said as he cleaned off the lens of his Timex ski goggles. "That is when we attach mechanical limbs to function as the real part. The screem and pain is from the attachting of metal to nerve."

The door opened and a young hair woman came out. She wore a black tank top, a tool belt which she had around her hips, and her denim work clothes were tied around just above the belt. Petite and youthful, has violet hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid.

"How is he doing, Nemu?" Anthony asked his wife.

"Your father is deffinately a fighter," Nemu said as she took her whelding goggles off. "He's also an idiot. He told me to attach the whole thing at once. Said something about recovering within the week."

"Hey, remember that I recovered in three months and the regular is three years." said Anthony.

"You can go in and visit him. If you want--" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Lara-Su, Julie-Su, and Knuckles entered the room. "Should've seen that coming."

XxXxXxX

Aaron breathed deeply as he tried to relax his muscles and move his new mechanical arm. It was just like his regular right arm, except for the for the scars and the fact that it was mechanical. He finally got himself to relax, until the three echidna's came into the room. Lara-Su ran to his side and hugged him, cutting off any air circulation. Thankfully her parents soon followed, causing her to let go andfor Aaron to breath again.

"Hi." Aaron greeted Lara's two parents. "You two must be Lara-Su's parents." He stuck out his left hand. "Aaron Wynne."

"Knuckles." He shook Aaron's hand. "Nice to meet you. So Mr. Mandalord, how are you liking our taste in medical care? Fansy enough for you?"

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su elbowed him.

"It's great," Aaron said. "You haven't killed me yet."

"Aaron!" Lara elbowed him

Both Aaron and Knuckles started to laugh hysterical.

"Wait... I'm confused..." Julie-Su said while watching her husband laugh.

"It's guy humor." Lara said. "Hey mom, no offense, but could you two give us a little alone time?"

Julie-Su caught on before Lara even said those word. She practically dragged Knuckles out of the room, using some half baked excuse on why they had to leave so sudden. Soon enough, Aaron and Lara were alone in the room. Lara found herself cozed up next to Aaron on his bed.

"So," Aaron said, breaking the pleasant silence. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know." Lara pulled out her ring. "But I think it starts with this."

"I love you." he smiled.

"I know."

* * *

**These are the greatest moments in history.**

**They are also the scarriest.**

**Who wouldn't be affraid?**

**Next Time: Epilogue: Living the Future.**


	12. Epilogue: Living in the Future

**Epilogue: Living the Future.**

Aaron stood there…_waiting_… It had seemed like he had been standing there for eternity, just standing and breathing, nothing else. In the back of his mind, he had concluded he would only do this once. His knees were already becoming accustomed to the way his body was positioned. Just standing…with his arms behind his back, sweat dripping off his face, and his heart beating in his chest. Luckily his grey and black wedding kimono was not seeping through.

It's been two years since the events on Angel Island, and even now that seemed like a walk in the park. His right hand clinged and clanked as he flexed the metal fingers. And to him, it always seemed to tense up when he was anxious or nervous.

He and Lara had decided to get married a year after those events. Just enough time for the damage to be cleaned up and to tell her parents. They approved of corse, and for the past months leading up to the wedding Lara and Julie-Su have been plan it all. They bought the flowers, which were the type that Aaron was tricked into, reserved a private shrine on one of Aaron's estates, and everything else that had come with it.

Which brings us back to now. No one could understand his nervousness. His palm were sweating and his heart was beating at a rate of ninety-eight to nothing. He felt like he was about to have a heat stroke and die right their at the altar. As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. Lara would find a way to bring him back and kill him again for leaving her. Drop him in the middle of an deserted desert planet with little to no chance of rescue, freeze him in the ninth ring of hell next to Satan!... And Lara will still find a way to find you. But today she couldn't even find her head, even if it was attached.

XxXxXxX

Lara had been waiting for this day to come since Aaron had proposed to her... The first time. She had the flowers arranged, her uchikake kimono bought, and imagined where they would go for the honeymoon; however, thinking was _WAY_ different than actually being at that moment. Her stress level was beyond the her max, as her stomach churned in fifty different directions, and throwing up her lunch, and what ever she ate when she was four, seemed like a _very _good idea.

Aaron stayed true to his word and was able to bring Lara's family to Mandalore. Her mother was beautiful in her royal purple kimono and her father kept his head high in his dark green kimono. She knew that her mother would be crying, and her father would be trying to hide the tears as he walked her down. To a point she was sad. Not for her, but for Aaron. His mother died do to giving birth to him, and his father was Marcos the Immortal and he was executed by the Nobles.

Her uchikake kimono was a golden orange with a design of snowing cherry blossoms.

A sudden knock at the door startled Lara, causing her to jump slightly, "Come in."

The door opened slightly and Nemu's head popped in, and smiled at the soon to be, "It's time."

"Oh Aurora…" Lara started pacing and buried her head on her hands. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that. Is it too late to cancel and reschedule?"

"Nope!" Nemu smiled and walked in the room, closing the door behind her. "Why are you so nervous?"

"W-w-w-w-why am I-I-I-I so n-n-n-nervous?" Lara stammered, her voice breaking. She pointed at the door. "If _you_ were going to be married to Mandalord the Resurrector, Aaron Wynne, in less than…" She glanced at her watch, "five minutes, wouldn't you be nervous?"

The Gearhead princess frowned. She did have a point. She wasn't the getting this time, it _was _Lara-Su. She placed a hand on the echidna's shoulder, causing her to stop the pacing, "You think you're nervous, you should see Aaron! He keeps shifting and rubbing his hands together. You guys are so weird. You'd think this would be the happiest day of your life, but yet you two are worring that something's going to go wrong!"

"Nemu..." Lara whispered. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just that... Aaron has an entire star system to run... I don't want to become a worry for him."

"And you won't be." Nemu said. "You make him happy, and you'll be a perfect queen."

"Oh, and you had to bring that up." Lara nerves started up again. But she remembered that she was marrying the man she loved today. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. "You're right, Nemu. I-I shouldn't be so pessimistic. This is suppose to be a happy day, right?"

"Exactly!" Nemu exclaimed and grabbed Lara's arm, literally pulling her out the door. "Now, come on! You're King awaits!"

Lara smiled down at the woman and followed her down the halls to the shrine and watched as Nemu disappeared into the garden as she led her to her father. She took in a deep breath and gripped the flowers tighter as the music started and the doors opened.

XxXxXxX

The priest's words fell on two death ears during the ceremony. Aaron couldn't believe how beautiful Lara was, and she couldn't believe how he looked more like a god. They finally tuned back in for the priest's last words.

"Mandalord Aaron Wynne, do you take Lady Lara to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you live?"

"I do." Aaron said with a small, but loving, smile

"Lady Lara, do you take Mandalord Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you live?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me; it is now my greatest pleasure to announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

With a grin Aaron framed her face with his hands and moved in to kiss her. Their lips connected and the crowd erupted again with acclamations.

"I now present to you; Lara-Su and Aaron Wynne!"

They shared another kiss before turning to receive the applause from their guests. They then walked back down the aisle, showered in praise and congratulatory words and encouraging pads on their shoulders.

"Let's make a run for it!" Aaron whispered to her, squeezing her hand excitedly.

Lara laughed and squeezed back, gathering her uchikake with her other hand before breaking into a run with him passed the doors. Once they were near the mansion, Aaron swooped her up into his arms and kissed her again, spinning around in the momentum of their run as the clouds above them opened up with tears of joy.

XxXxXxX

Breathing heavily, Aaron rested his head on Lara's bare chest while she ran her fingers through his grown back hair. There was a cold rainstorm that night and she could hear the wind howling outside the window.

"That was…" she breathed.

"Yeah," he sighed propping himself up on his elbow next to her. She smiled as she leaned towards Aaron and kissed him again. He chuckled softly, "You're not going to give me a break are you?"

"No way," She grinned pulling him towards her, "The way I see it, this is my wedding night. And the only wedding night rule is that you have a lot of sex."

"I think that's common sense." He said in a loving tone as he sunk down lower...

After several minutes of heavy panting and recovery she pulled Aaron up to her and crawled under the sheets.

"You did very well my warrior king," she whispered delicately into his ear. He did not respond, instead Lara's sharp ears picked up the faintest of snores. She smiled to herself, as he held her in a lovers hold. The new queen gave her sleeping king a warm smile and placed a wet kiss on his forehead. They could bath together in the morning and the maids would clean up the bed without asking questions.

XxXxXxX

December 20th, two years and nine months later. Now the Mandalore system is not known for having a Christian belief, and yet all Mandalorians celebrate Christmas. Same rules apply except instead of being the birth of Jesus Christ, it is the day when God Hashi and Goddess Kendo were married. Also they celebrate it in a more spiritual depth, but there is still gift giving. At the Snow Garden villa, the estate where Aaron and Lara had their wedding, Aaron's family was celebrating the holidays. Rachel, Levitas's daughter, and Umbra was playing around the tree while their mothers decorated it. Anthony was cooking the dinner, and waiting for the special ingredients for Lara to arrive. Levitas was outside, in the snow, putting luggage into one of the cars. Suddenly, Aaron, covered in snow, came in with two grocery bags filled to the brim with odd combinations of food.

"Laaarrrraaaa! I'm back!" Aaron said as he went into the kitchens to unload the bags. "I hope I didn't forget anything."

"Pickled Cucumbers?" Anthony asked.

"Check."

"Shrimp and oriental sauce?"

"Right here."

"Watermelon, chocolate, apples,"

"Check, check and check." He put the food on the counter. "Hey, where's Lara?"

XxXxXxX

In the living room. Rachel and Umbra were feeling the Lara's stomach as the baby kicked around. Nemu and Kitari were putting the final touches on the tree.

"So how does this look, your highness?" Nemu joked, looking back at Lara who had a face of pain. Lara reached her hands down to rub her stomach. The baby moved a lot more now, especially when she stopped moving. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine, just…Braxton Hicks." She looked up blankly at the older women.

"That's normal," Dr. Kitari said. "I had them when I was pregnant with Rachel. They're pretty random and inconvenient; but not that constant."

Lara decided to get up and go to the bathroom.

XxXxXxX

Aaron entered the den as his two little granddaughters ran over to him.

"Grandpa!" The two little girls grabbed onto his legs.

"Is everyone aboard?" he started to walk around with his granddaughters on his legs. "Here we-"

"AAARRROOOONNN!" A scream caused everyone to jolt up. Aaron didn't even hesitate to figure out who wasn't in the room before he bolted for the stairway. Lara was standing in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face.

"Lara? What's wrong?" he asked struggling to remain calm.

"I'm in labor!" she wailed through her tears.

"Aaugh! But... but Kitari said next week!"

"Well,... The babies say _NOW_!" She gasped in pain. "And I'm pretty sure _THEY_ gets to choose!"

"That's impossible!" he shook his head.

"No it's not, Aaron!" Lara snapped, "I thought I was just having Braxton Hicks pains again until Kitari said that they weren't consistent!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I've been in labor for the last _three_ hours!"

A car horn tore through the whole estate.

"Hey Dad!" Levitas yelled. "Those babies aren't casually suggesting that it would like to come out!"

XxXxXxX

five hours later. Anthony waited next to the door, drumming his fingers on his arm. Nemu held a sleeping Umbra in her arms while Rachel slept on her side. Levitas stood next to his brother with the same worried expression with every scream they heard. Aaron and Kitari were both good at medical care, and in the past helped deliver babies. But that didn't make it any less nerve wrecking.

"Hey Zaps," Anthony said. "I know that we don't we believe in a higher power. But maybe they can help us now. If not us, maybe for Lara."

"Maybe," Levitas said. "But I swear, if anything happens to those twins I'll drag the Gods to hell and kill them myself!"

XxXxXxX

Another five hours past, before Aaron came out wearing the gown they gave him to wear in the delivery room.

"Dad?" Anthony was the first to notice him.

"I just watched Lara give birth," he announced.

"And?" Nemu urged him to continue while Levitas came back from bringing the kids home to rest.

"It was really gross. And you're talking to a guy who sliced his enemies to bits."

"Uh huh…"

He held up his right hand, "I think she broke my fingers. Nemu, do you think you could give me a patch job?"

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FINGERS, HOW ARE THE BABIES?" The three of them yelled.

Aaron's face broke into a grin. "They're perfect."

The tension in the room settled down as a new wave of questions was fast apporching.

"Lara passed out before she could name them... so I named them after ones she liked." Aaron said. "I named our son Mace, he is an echidna. And our daughter I named Gemia-Su, she is a Mandalorian. And they are beautiful. You can visit them if you want." He headed back to Lara's room. "I need to get back to Lara."

"Take as much time as you need, Dad." Both of the two now older brothers said proudly.

XxXxXxX

Lara-Su opened her eyes slowly and saw Aaron sitting in the armchair next to the bed cradling Gemia-Su.

"Have you moved at all?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah," he smiled at her, "I went out to tell everyone about them."

"Did they see them?"

"Yeah," Aaron nodded and went to sit next to her on the bed handing Gemia to Lara, "Everyone thinks she looks exactly like me, but I think that's just what newborns look like."

"Where's Mace?" She asked as she cradled her daughter.

"The nurses are just giving him a bath." He said. "Gemia, here, just came back from hers."

She laughed and grabbed his chin in her hands, turning his face towards her and kissed him, "Now, you need to go home. Let the nurses take care of Mace and Gemia and I. Go get some sleep, eat something. Then come back and visit me."

"I'm fine here," he smiled standing up. "We had a deal at our wedding, remember?"

Lara giggled, "No, I mean, go for you. We'll be home soon enough and you'll wish for the days when we were still at the hospital. It will make me happy for us if you go home."

"Your mom is trying to get rid of me," he whispered to Gemia, "Alright, I'll go, but you'll be lonely so I'll come back in a couple hours."

"I can't wait," she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

XxXxXxX

Three days later. Aaron walked back to the nursery, with a floating video unit following him.

"S-6, is the feed ready yet?" Aaron said a serious tone. The small robot beeped. "Start it." The S-6 camera system started as a hologram vision of Julie-Su and Knuckles came up necks to him.

"Hello, Aaron," Julie-Su said.

"Hello everyone." He greeted them. "How are negotiations in the Mazuri?"

"Just fine. So where is our daughter?" Knuckles asked.

"She's sleeping right know, but I thought you'd like to meet someone." The S-6 turned the camera to Mace and Gemia-Su sleeping neck to each other in their cradle. Gemia-Su was sucking on one of Mace's dreadlocks while they slept. "Your grandkids."

XxXxXxX

Four years later, Christmas Day morning.

"Mace," A small girl with long black hair stood on one side of her parents bed. "I don't think they are waking up."

"Don't worry, Gemia." The red echidna boy said from the other side. "We still have one technic left."

"Lara... darling..." Aaron moaned. "I don't mean to worry you, but..."

"DOUBLE TWINS DIVE BOMBS!" The twins both yelled in mid air.

"I think we're under attack."

* * *

**Hey Guy's, New Mandalord here. Just here to tell you that this is the last chapter of the story. If you liked it, then review and tell everyone but if you didn't, KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTHS SHUT! I'd love to hear read back. So PLEASE review. Especially if you are out side of the U.S. That makes it AWESOME! (Use as much english you know, I can fill in the gaps.) **


End file.
